Fright Night A Remake
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: You know the story! One new character I gave Charley Brewster a sister, Jennifer. And I modernized it to work with current times. I have been editing it so Charley's name is spelled wrong half way through. Went ahead and published it upon a request. ENJOY!


Fright Night: The Remake

This is dedicated to all Fright Night fans who've been struggling with the idea of a remake. Just as all of you; I believe the original is horror perfection. Being a devoted and obsessive Fright Night fan for over twenty years I decided it was best to have a fan like myself to write the ultimate remake. I guarantee I didn't take from away the horrific essence of the original but added a dash of modernization and myself. I promise the all original characters remain untouched just adjusted for these current times; the personalities we all love have been undamaged.

Also I would also like to dedicate this to those who made the original what is to this day. Thank you Tom Holland, Chris Sarandon, William Ragsdale, Stephen Geoffreys, Amanda Bearse, Jonathon Stark, Dorothy Fielding, and, last but not least, the beloved Roddy McDowell who we all miss. Also, a special thanks to Brad Fidel who made his brilliant music set the terrifying mood in every scene.

Oh, I cannot forget. Thank you Mom and Dad for buying me my VHS copy of Fright Night when I was thirteen and allowing me to be happy with my Fright Night obsession. Very special thanks to my sweetheart husband for accepting and supporting my love for Fright Night by buying the original motion picture soundtrack at a hefty price. To my daughter; wish you loved Fright Night just as much as your mommy.

Love,

Remake author H.L. Saily

H.L. Saily Trademark 2008

**Chicago Suburbs**

The fall evening was blessed with a full moon, unbelievable in its glowing size. The cooler air was crisp with a subtle breeze pulling leaves from the trees which created an almost artful array of colors painting the still green lawns. The oldest suburban area built in Chicago's history seemed perfect and quaint; picture perfect picket fences lining and separating every yard with houses well kept for all their existence, except for the large and oldest of the homes. The old Victorian was an elder home possibly the first to have been built on quiet Oak Street. Years of being unoccupied caused evident neglect displayed by its obvious antique outer skin which was gray and slightly decrepit. The lawn was overgrown and walkway cracked and weed stricken but a sign of hope was visible poking out of the grassy growth; a For Sale sign printed with bright red letters pasted with the larger letters Sold.

Passed the large Victorian, over the separating picket fence and bushes was the humble house not even close to the neighboring house's age. Lights were on which included the upstairs window adjacent to one of the many windows of the old Victorian's. The window was open and voices could be heard, voices coming from a television visible through the window. An image of a quite lovely vixen shown on the television screen; shimmering blond hair, large blue eyes, glossy full red lips, and dressed in innocent white. She calls to a man named Jonathan, beckoned him to join her in the evening night air on the veranda. "Come, Jonathan, sit down beside me on the veranda." She spoke with seduction in her voice and radiated from the beauty of her hypnotic eyes.

The movie continues to play as Jonathan sat down beside her caught up in her beauty and powerful sexual essence. "You look so beautiful tonight, Nina." The man sings as he gazed deep into the vixen's eyes, "Your lips…."

"Yes, Jonathan?" Nina asked pouting her enticing lips.

"They're so red." Jonathan finished, obviously being more drawn to the seductress.

Nina leaned forward, "Would you like to kiss them?"

"Yes," Jonathan simply replied then his lips pressed against hers but a not so befitting kissing sound could be heard for a few moments until the vixen pulled back. He noticed her eyes elsewhere, "What are you looking at?" His voice's tone still dazed.

"Your neck," Nina replied with a slight stern voice, "Has anyone ever told you it was beautiful." She smiled watching Jonathan shake his head.

In the hallway outside the room, a man dressed in a brown leather trench took immediate notice of Nina's distinctive words. The man moved swiftly placing his large wooden case on a nearby table then quietly opens it revealing all the necessary gadgets proper for the slaying of the nocturnally evil creatures of the night. From the case he removed his handy wooden crucifix and stake and hammer. He turns to the door as he removes his weathered fedora setting it top the contents of his case; his rich brown gray tinged hair pinned back in a ponytail. He approaches clutching his slayer tools.

"Come lay your head on my breasts." Nina beckoned Jonathan and slowly the man lowered his head against her prominent cleavage. Her hands worked through his hair as her lips parted uncovering the evidence of her evil nature, fangs.

The brave man stepped into the doorway and aimed the wooden crucifix at the vixen. "Stop, you creature of the night!" He shouted threateningly at Nina.

Nina stopped her attempt to feed on the not expecting Jonathan then hisses oddly at the intruder. "Who are you, who interrupts my nightly feeding?" She demanded the stranger.

"I am…" The man tucks away his crucifix into his trench's pocket then brings his stake, strangely backwards with the point aiming at him, up with the hammer secure in the other hand, "Peter Vincent, Great Vampire Killer!" Forward he moves then the sounds of the vampire vixen's screams blared from the television along with the disgusted gasps from the almost victim.

Before the television, as the vampire death scene continued with hammering sounds, was an empty bed scattered with unopened high school text books and unused pencils. As the television continued with its sounds of vampire death, another sound could be heard coming from the side of the bed nearest the wall; the sounds of teenaged kissing. The kissing sounds continued along with a teenaged boy's moans. On the floor, as if hiding from any chance of the bedroom door opening, was Charley Brewster and his year long girlfriend Amy Peterson; their lips entangled in a teenaged make out session.

Seventeen year old Charley was a tad more persistent than Amy, evident each time he attempted to slide his hand under her shirt followed by her pushing his hand back down onto her hip. Their kisses continued with Charley's little enticed moans then, again, he moved his hand from her hip and slid it under Amy's red shirt. "Charley, stop it." Amy mumbles under their kiss pushing his hand back to her hip.

The seventies horror film ended and the screen was covered in the title of the evening show, Fright Night. The title departed and the host, a gray haired and much older version of Peter Vincent climbed from a makeshift coffin. The cheap set was hung with clingy cobwebs and surrounded by anything from the horror actor's filmdom past. "Good evening, horror fans," He greets, "Welcome to Fright Night Theater." His hair still long and pinned back but pure white with age etched throughout the features of his face.

Amy quickly hears the television show host and darted upward interrupting she and her boyfriend's make out session; attempting to divert Charley's interest in second base succession. "Charley, Peter Vincent! Look!" She announces pointing to the television as Charley sits up and takes a quick glance at the television.

"Tonight I have a special treat," Peter Vincent, on the television, walked to the steel rusted gates of the set, "One of the greatest films, starring none other than me, of course." There was arrogance about the aged actor's presence and the manner he spoke.

"So," Charley responded, his interest not diverted from reaching his second base goal.

Amy continued staring at the television feeling Charley brush his fingers through the side of her slightly reddish and cropped curly hair. She seemed nervous and reluctant towards Charley's determined advances. "But you love him." She made another attempt to divert Charley's over running hormones.

Charley rolled his eyes. "But I love you more." He sang with a Dracula accent then drove his lips against Amy's neck which caused her to giggle and fall back to the floor.

Again the young couple started another make out session ignited by passionate kisses. As if he hadn't missed a beat, Charley slid his hand upward in another attempt in hopes Amy would allow him to get to second base. Under her shirt his hand snuck but his girlfriend quickly responded by attempting to push his hand back down but this time his persistence was a bit more aggressive which turned her nervousness into anger. She mumbled her protest while he continued to push his hand further upward as she pushed and pushed trying to drive his hand back. "Charley, I said stop it!" She yelled then shoved Charley's hand away followed by shoving him. She scrambled to her feet, crossed her arms over her chest, and stood quietly with an expression mixed with anger and hurt.

"God damn it, Amy!" Charley shouted as he stood up off the floor, his eyes glared at Amy; hated her constant denial to take their teenaged relationship up a notch, "For the passed year, all I hear is Charley stop it!" He huffed and tamed his frustrated hormones.

Amy sat down on the edge of the bed trying to control the tears swelling in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, that's all." She hugged her arms over her chest with her head hung down. She hated the way she felt, as if she were in the wrong. They had been going out for over little over a year and the only thing they've done was make out. She understood his frustration but he seemed to lack any type of understanding about her reasons.

Charley hear his girlfriend sniffle; got himself together. He knew he was being angry for no good reason. He made himself understand his girlfriend's fears and nervousness. "I'm sorry, Amy," He finally apologized for his behavior. He hated that he made her feel the way she was, "I'm really sorry."

Amy heard her boyfriend's sincere apology; maybe he did understand her. She knew the pressure of having many of their friends having already blossomed into more intimate, sexual relationships. She turned and looked at his regretful expression; perhaps she was too hard on him. She stood up and walked up to him with a smile. "It's okay." She looked at his sad expression which quickly changed her mind to do something she really wasn't ready for. She cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. She took a breath then kissed him passionately which took him by surprise; she was never aggressive. She pulled back and, again, smiled at him, "Okay," She didn't know if she had the ability to go through with what she just suggested but there was a part of her that always wanted to please him, "We can get into bed."

"Um, you…" Charley mumbled in shock, "You mean it?"

Amy again kissed Charley, kissed him like she never had before trying to tell him without using words that she meant what she said. Her arms wrapped around his neck and hands slipped into the back of his hair. She could feel his lingering shock as his lips firstly had no clue how to respond but within seconds he hummed and was kissing her in return. Slowly she moved with him turning her back to the window.

Charley's eyes were wide at first but gradually started to close as he was definitely getting into his girlfriend's new aggressive show of affection. But the moment he faced the window, before his eyes completely closed, something caught his attention. Amy gently ended their kiss then stepped around him and moved to the bed but his seemingly short attention span was snagged by movement below in the yard next door which hadn't been occupied for years. He squinted while staring through his window looking down at something strange. He grabbed his handy binoculars on the table near the window, put them up to his eyes and spied down. He scanned the binoculars until finding two men carrying something that looked like a coffin. He adjusted the binoculars to look more closely; it in deed was a coffin which was really fancy color and design. One man carried the coffin with a struggle using both hands but the other carried the obviously heavy object with the ease of one hand while the other hand was tucked in his black knee length and fashionable jacket.

Amy sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her red tee shirt over her head then used the shirt to cover her bra. She took a deep breath, looked to Charley who was obviously occupied with something else other than what she reluctantly agreed to do. "Charley, I'm ready." She attempted to sound sexy but her voice was cracked by nerves. She heard no response from her occupied boyfriend which made her frown. "Charley, I said I'm ready." She repeated and noticed him not turning around to acknowledge what she was signaling.

"Amy, you have to see this." Charley announced as he finally removed one hand from the binoculars and waved Amy to join his nosy spying.

Amy grimaced, disgusted by his lack of sensitivity to what she offered. "Charley," She dropped her arms and stared at him in disbelief, "What could be more important than… than this?" With her tee shirt dangling from one hand she gestures to her lacy bra covered breasts. She looked down at herself as shame started to fuel her emotions even further; quickly she covered herself again.

"There's these guys next door and I think they're carrying a coffin." He announced, waved for her to come over again then returned his hand holding the binoculars, "This is so weird."

Amy glanced to the television seeing a scene of an evening memorial service; several black dressed people carrying a coffin while Peter Vincent narrated. Her eyes shifted and looked back to her boyfriend, "Yeah, there on Fright Night, right?" She waited for a few seconds but Charley's attention was definitely elsewhere which thrust her into a fit of emotional anger. She quickly slipped her shirt back on, stood up then gathered her text book cramming it into her cloth backpack. After swinging her backpack onto her shoulder she took another look at her occupied boyfriend who continued spying out his bedroom window at something that wasn't her. Her lips pursed together and eyes narrowed. She spun on the heels of her ballet flats then stormed to the door, swung it open and stepped into the hallway. She slammed the door behind her in hope to get his attention.

Charley in deed heard the loud purposeful slam. He spun around finding Amy had left. His shoulders shrugged and he groaned knowing he just ticked her off. He tossed the binoculars onto the bed then rushed after his girlfriend. Now he was pissed at himself that he just lost the opportunity of a lifetime. He hurried and ran down the stairs catching up to her. "Amy, wait." He struggled not to raise his voice knowing his mother what nearby in the living room, "Amy, I'm sorry." He grabbed Amy as she moved for the front door and moved in front of her.

"I don't understand you, Charley!" Amy actually raised her voice, not caring who heard, "First you want to make love then you don't!"

Charley sighed in preparation to make another plea for forgiveness but a voice called from the living room. "Charley, Amy, is that you?" The voice of Judy Brewster called to the bickering young couple.

Charlie huffed then planted a fake smile on his face and walked into the living room where his mother sat on the sofa; her expression indicated she heard what was said. "Hey, Mom." He mumbled trying to avoid any type of motherly lecture from his mom. He, again, found himself drawn to what was going on next door, walked to the living room window then peaked passed the curtain.

Amy reluctantly stepped into the living room then forced a smile, "Hi, Mrs. Brewster." She batted her eyes trying to cover any evidence of being upset with the woman's insensitive son. She held her smile as she brushed back her strawberry blond bangs.

"Are you two having a lovers' spat?" Judy asked with a curious smirk as she chewed on a piece of popcorn.

Charley heard his mom's silly question then glanced at her with an embarrassed frown, "Mom!" His eyes immediately returned to his curiosity, "Jeez, ain't anything like that, gosh."

Judy looked at Amy, saw the disappointed expression on the young teenager's face then turned her head to look at Charley. She knew there was no studying going on and definitely knew what she had just heard in the foray. Mom isn't deaf or blind; she thought to herself. "What?" She frowned, "Statistics say that couples who don't fight before marriage will end in divorce."

Charley again grimaced at his mom with embarrassment, "Mom, we're teenagers." He shook his head and spied out the window again, "Marriage is the furthest thing from my mind. Gah."

"Well, doesn't hurt to plan ahead." Judy giggled and popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth then turned her attention to Amy, "Amy, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Mrs. Brewster," Amy replied trying to control her emotions. It seemed everything that came out of her so called boyfriend's mouth buried in further into a hole.

"Tell your mother we're playing poker at her house this weekend." Judy explained the favor, "Gladys's husband is having some kind of football thing and we have to move it to the next person in line which is your mother."

"Will do, Mrs. Brewster." Amy looked at her occupied boyfriend, "Well, I'd better get home."

"Thanks for helping Charley with his homework." Judy commented with a silly smirk; her tone suggested sarcasm. Nope, Mom isn't stupid; she continued to smile.

"Anytime, Mrs. Brewster," Amy smiled then looked to Charley's backside again, "See you tomorrow, Charley?" She hoped he would again begin apologizing so she could stop being mad at him.

"Yep," Charley simply replied not giving the right answer. While keeping his eyes on the neighboring house a light turned on.

Amy pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes again. She spun on those heels giving a little annoyed grunt and stomped to the front door. She swung the door open but paused before stepping out with the hope that the idiot at the window would acknowledge her departure. She again grunted then stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Charley heard another door slam in response to his insensitivity but it didn't budge him from spying on the new neighbors.

Judy frowned with disapproval in response to how badly her son acted towards his girlfriend. She adjusted herself on the sofa to aim her scornful attention to her ill mannered son. "Son, that was rude!" She snapped at her son who was occupied with something else, "You should've walked Amy to the door."

Charley ignored his mom's scolding comments but looked at her anyway ignoring her scolding expression. "Mom, you know someone's next door." He commented about his discovery not really caring about what he had done wrong; to him he hadn't.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Judy asked, not sure if she said anything to him at all.

"Um, apparently not," Charley commented taking another peak out the window and caught glimpse of a dark silhouette move passed the neighboring window.

"Bob Hopkins finally sold the place and according to Bob's wife, the new owner is quite the looker." She explained with a giddy and hopeful tone as she dug her fingers into the bowl of popcorn just as the living room television started to display the evening news, "I hope he knows what he's getting into with this place because it needs a lot of work." She looked to the television while continuing her yammering about the recent gossip. She didn't really hear the male newscaster's gruesome announcement about an unknown man's body having been found in a dumpster behind one of the many stores in the local area strip mall.

Outside the Brewster home, Amy stood preparing to climb onto her motorbike. As she pulled the other strap of her backpack over her shoulder she sniffled and fought back the tears caused by Charley's insensitivity. It seemed her boyfriend always managed to hurt or upset her in one way or the other. She was confused about everything her boyfriend says or does. She didn't understand why he wanted one thing then later didn't want it anymore. Every time she tried to please him he automatically takes advantage of her then seems to throw it back in her face. Over and over they bicker but she loved him enough to always forgive his stupidity. She prepared to get onto the small motorbike but her name was called. She turned and looked as her boyfriend's one year older sister jogged up to her.

The eighteen year old high school senior skidded to a halt then leaned down resting her hands on her knees to rest from another evening run. Jennifer Brewster looked up at Amy who shown signs of her brother's inconsiderate actions. "Hey," She greeted Amy with a little pant in between catching breaths and pulled the I-Pod earphones from her ears.

"Hi, Jen," Amy greeted her boyfriend's sister, "How was your run?"

"Oh, pretty good," Jen answered then rose up resting her hands on her hips, "So, my little brother at it again, huh?" She knew Charley and Amy's relationship all too well; most of the problems caused by her brother's immature stupidity.

"I guess," Amy replied, not sure what to say and didn't want to talk about what happened; especially to her boyfriend's sister.

"Amy, perhaps if you dump the moron he'll get the picture that he can't always get what he wants." Jen suggested as she sat down on the bottom step of the front porch, "You're always giving into the little shit left and right."

Amy bowed her head, "But I really care about him."

"Okay," Jen stood up planting her hands on her hips, "If you don't want to dump him; give him a taste of his own medicine and ignore his ass. Act if nothing bothers you and walk around like he doesn't exist. Perhaps that'll kick some sense in his small brain."

Amy smiled, "Maybe I will."

"Well, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow." Jen patted Amy on the shoulder as she walked along side the picket fence lining the front of the Brewster's property.

"Bye," Amy said as she slipped on her helmet then climbed onto her motorbike then left the sidewalk heading back home.

Jen watched Amy drive away then continued walking along the white fence until reaching the bushes on the Victorian house's property. She glanced at her house making sure no one was spying out the windows then shoved a hand into the bush bending down. Her hand fumbled within the entanglement of branches until it grabbed hold of what she was searching for. From the bushes she pulled out a pack of cigarettes; something no track runner was supposed to have. From the half smoked pack she slid out a cigarette then a lighter. She kept her eyes on her house as she tucked the cigarette between her lips then lit it up. She took a lengthy drag and hummed; it was tough hiding her little addiction from her mom and track coach. Every morning, around school lunch time, then after school she'd sneak a cigarette and after every evening run she snuck another. She knew smoking was a cause for how winded she'd get after running but couldn't deny herself such a guilty pleasure.

Not knowing that the old Victorian was finally occupied, she snuck to the front porch steps to enjoy her evening cigarette; where she enjoyed it every evening and tucked her earphones back into her ears. She never even noticed that a light snapped on behind her in one of the front windows; too immersed in relaxing with a cigarette and the music blared into ears. She hummed to the music as smoke rolled out of her nose with a smile was on her face. So tuned into enjoying her cigarette she didn't even sense the front door open and someone step up behind her. As she sat quietly humming in tune with the music the shadowed person behind her bent down. With a single tap on the shoulder she was startled, "Oh, shit," she mumbled and darted up onto her feet, jerked the earphones from her ears then spun around and hid the cigarette behind her back. She looked up at a man covered by the darkness on the porch.

"Oh, sorry," She said while flicking the ash from the cigarette hidden behind her, "I didn't know anyone was living here." She tried to see passed the shadow covering the person's identity but only could see the movement as the person leaned against the porch beam. It started to feel awkward as the person didn't give a response while obviously staring at her. She giggled and stepped off the bottom porch step. "Well, again, I'm sorry for trespassing or something like that." She mumbled as she took another step back, "Um, welcome to the neighborhood, I guess." She again giggled nervously as she continued to step backwards while the person continued to lean against the porch. Finally she had the nerve to turn around then proceeded from the sold property and hurried back to the hiding bush. She kept her back turned while attempting to finish the almost completed cigarette. She heard a door close and turned to see the shadowy person had finally returned inside the Victorian. She sighed, roll of smoke streamed passed her lips. Her secret smoking spot was now unavailable for use now that new neighbors moved in.

She dropped the cigarette onto the sidewalk and stomped it out with the sole of her right sneaker. She again shoved the pack of cigarettes into its hiding place but upon jerking her arm out she was harshly snagged by one of the many branches. "Son of a bitch," She groaned and looked at her wrist seeing a nasty scratch already bleeding, "Great, now everyone's gonna think I tried slitting my wrist. More rumors for high school assholes to spread." She oddly licked away the blood, knowing questions were going to be asked about how she managed to get cut during a typical evening run. As she pulled her wrist away she caught glimpse of the lit Victorian window's curtain become closed as if the weirdo next door was watching. "Oh, great, peeping Toms," She shook her head then headed for the front porch of her house and hurried inside. She kicked off her shoes and heard her mom call her name. "Yeah," She yelled back then stepped into the living room but kept a good distance from her mom knowing the woman would surely sniff out the scent of cigarette smoke.

"How was your run?" Judy asked as she continued to watch the news and eat popcorn.

"Fine as usual," Jen replied trying to hide the fact she just finished a cigarette.

"That's good," Judy commented, more occupied with the news and her popcorn.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the shower and go to bed." Jen announced and attempted to leave.

"Are you forgetting something," Judy turned her head and tapped her cheek.

Jen was reluctant to step up to her mom knowing she may become busted for smoking. "I'm, like, all sweaty, Mom." She came up with an excuse, "How about I take a shower right quick then I'll make sure I give you a kiss goodnight before bed."

"Okay," Judy nodded, "Don't forget."

"I won't," Jen smiled then hurried for the bathroom.

Charley laid in a slump atop his bed while watching the final part of Fright Night Theater's vampire flick. He loved watching the old late sixties and seventies Hammer Films staring his all time favorite actor Peter Vincent. Even his walls demonstrated his love of the old and slightly cheesy horror films; collected movie poster spanning from Jaws the Vampire to Bloodsuckers From Beyond. Still his conscience hadn't caught up to him; the manner he treated his girlfriend was stuck upon entrance into his mind which was more occupied on the movie and, what he believed, a coffin the new neighbors were carrying into the old house's basement. Suddenly his door came open without courteous knock and his older sister barged into the bedroom dressed for bed with her hair damp from just finishing her evening shower. He shrugged his shoulders, frustrated about his sister's constant rudeness when it came to making herself comfortable in his bedroom. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

Jen ignored her little brother's complaining question and hopped on the bed beside him. "So, what does old Peter Vincent have on tonight?" She asked, crossed her arms and stared at her brother not the television.

"Okay, what do you want?" He asked trying to ignore the fact Jen stared at him with her usual questioning grin, "What did I do this time?" He also could pick up on the sense when he apparently has done something wrong.

"I talked to Amy before she left." She poked at her brother's obvious misbehavior of the evening, "She seemed pretty upset. What did you do to her this time, Chuck?" She always referred to him with a different nickname just to annoy him.

"None of your business," He simply replied crossing his arms in the same manner Jen's were, "She's always getting mad at me about stupid stuff." He suddenly realized that something may have been said to his sister about the nature of the argument. He turned his head and looked at Jen who stared at the television.

"Well, I guess it's stupid when it's someone stupid who does the stupid." She laughed as she stood up off the bed and walked toward her brother's bedroom window, she too curious about the new neighbors.

Charley sat up, fearful of what Amy had possibly said, "Okay, what did she tell you?"

Jen grabbed the binoculars on the table beside the window and decided to spy through them as her brother had. "Nothing specific," She explained scanning the old house with the binoculars, "All I know is you managed to piss her off again."

Charley sighed with relief; Amy didn't give details. "You need to get out because I'm going to bed." He turned the television off with the use of its remote, "Good night."

Jen stopped spying on the new neighbors, returned the binoculars on the table, and then turned around. "You're really rude, you know that?" She walked toward the door, opened it, and turned around, "Night, night, Chuck!" She waved her fingers while slowly closing the door.

Charley gave a quick wave trying to hide the smile Jen's silliness caused then rolled over turning off the bedside table lamp. "Night," He called back to her then heard the door shut.

It was the end of another school day; Charley stepped out a classroom feeling frustrated by his Trigonometry teacher having sprung a pop quiz on all the unexpected students. Beside him was his only and best friend Edward Thompson, better known to the school as Evil Ed. "I can't believe he did that!" He groaned staring at the failed pop quiz gripped in his hand, "Why didn't tell us he was going to give us a pop quiz? It's not fare."

Evil Ed, a blond with black rooted haired young man sporting his usual silly grin, laughed at his friend's comment using his signature cackling tone. "Um, that's the point of a pop quiz, Brewster, to surprise you." He cackled even more as Charley glared at him. The odd teenager tugged up his tattered string tote then checked the stiffness of his highly spiked hair.

"Yeah, thanks for the information, teach." Charley snapped at Evil as he crammed his failed test into the front pocket of his book bag. He continued walking beside Evil not noticing Amy moving swiftly down the hallway through the crowd of students; moving directly toward him and Evil. He was quickly taken by surprise as Amy barged between him and Evil without a single word and stomped passed without looking back. "Amy, wait!" He yelled but she ignored him; not knowing she had taken advice from his slightly meddling sister.

"What's wrong, Brewster," Evil asked quickly taking notice of another quarrel between his best friend and Amy, "Did Amy find out who you really are?" He chuckled as Charley again looked to him with a glare.

"Shut up, Evil!" Charley snapped at his friend's comment.

"Jesus such attitude coming from someone who's failing Trig and apparently failing with his girlfriend, too," Evil snapped back, "No need for name calling, Brewster."

Charley huffed, "Sorry, dealing with crap at school and Amy being pissed at me, again, has me all screwed up."

Evil grinned and put his arm around Charley's shoulder, "I know what'll cheer you up; your sister's fine looking track buddies. Beautiful and luscious bodied teenage women running around the school track wearing short shorts and tight sports bras covering their perfect breasts." He watched Charley smile knowing the idea of watching physically fit babes sounded tempting, "Hey, I've already got your hot sister running in my head."

"I did not need to know that." Charley laughed, slightly groused out by such an image.

Charley and Evil took a seat in the stands surrounding the football and track field. In deed the track was filled with sweaty and attractive teenaged women including Jen. Everyday Jen was in training though the track sport season had ended; her coach was relentless. Jen sometimes rode home with Charley in his vintage Mustang that was in the middle of a lengthy bit of body work. As she finished her mile run she sensed a perverted stare coming from the stands; her brother's weirdo best friend Evil Ed. She placed her hands on her hips while catching her breath and hankered for the cigarette she won't have because she was riding home with Charley. She looked up at the stands and watched Charley and Evil wave down at her. She waved back just sensing Evil's eyes undressing her as he stared down with his usual girl crazed grin.

Once the track exercises were finished, Charley drove Evil home first; he too sensed the huge crush Evil had on his sister which he found really funny. After Evil was reluctantly kicked out of the Mustang, he drove straight home. As he pulled into the driveway beside his house a taxi cab pulled up alongside the sidewalk. He climbed out of the Mustang while Jen gathered her gym bag. He quickly noticed the sexiest woman he has ever witnessed step out of the cab dressed in a form fitted blue dress and black six inch heels. Mechanically he bent down picking up the evening paper off the walkway while his eyes were fixated on the blond bombshell looking at him with a sexy smile. His lips curved into a dazed grin.

"Hello," The woman greeted the gawking teenager who was made speechless who then awkwardly waved at her. "Is this 99 Oak?" she asked, referring to the Brewster's house.

"No, next door, honey," Jen smirked pointing at the Victorian; noticed her brother's sex induced daze.

The woman only looked at Charley, "Thanks," She spun on her heels tossing back her long blond hair then walked to the Victorian with a sexy sway in her hips.

Charley giggled as his eyes stared at the woman's tight rear-end then felt the back of his head get cuffed by Jen's hand. "Damn," He cursed as Jen walked passed him.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, boy!" Jen called as she opened the front door, "Or Amy might just find out you have wandering eyes."

Charley gasped, "You wouldn't?!" He raced behind his sister, followed her into the house.

Inside the house Jen hurried upstairs to fetch her work clothes in preparation to shower before going to work at Club Rave. Charley sneered listening to his sister laugh mockingly at him as she disappeared upstairs then his short attention span was diverted on the womanly evidence defining the new neighbor's taste in women. He stepped into the dining room where his mom was in process of setting the table for dinner. "Hey, Mom," He sang as he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, "You see the new neighbors yet?" He peaked out the window at the house next door.

"Nope, but I heard he has a live in carpenter." Judy announced as she started setting the silverware. "My luck, he's probably gay." She guessed; always a woman in search for a handsome suitor having been a widow for a little over ten years.

Charley laughed as he snuck a dinner roll from the table, "Nah, I don't think so." He started to leave the dining room.

"Hey, what do you know that I don't?" Judy asked looking to her son curiously.

"Never mind," Charley yelled leaving the dining room.

"Hey what about dinner?" Judy yelled a she walked into the doorway just as her son reached the stairs.

"Later, I have to study." Charley answered then raced up the stairs; not wanting another failed pop quiz.

"Study? You?" Judy laughed a little knowing it was unusual for her son to study. She shook her head and returned to the table then sighed, "This is a first." It looked like she was going to be the only one to eat the nice dinner she made. She decided to return two place settings to the kitchen and make herself a plate to eat while watching television.

Evening came and the Brewster house was quiet; Judy asleep for her morning shift at work, Jen still working at Club Rave, and Charley was still awake trying to study annoying Trigonometry. He shrugged his shoulders then rested the side of his face against his hand fisted around a barely used pencil then stared at the seemingly useless calculator. It felt useless trying to study for something he didn't understand. He feared failing the complicated class but feared giving himself a headache trying to figure out problems that he may never use in the real world. Squishing his face with his hand he reached and turned the calculator upside down then started pushing specific numbers spelling Boob. Just as he went to speak the word he heard a woman's scream. He spun around in his desk chair and look across the room then through the bedroom window at the lit adjacent window of the Victorian. The scream quickly faded and the lit window went dark. His eyes frowned knitting his brows together; did he just hear what he thought he heard?

The next day on a typical Friday after school; Charlie decided to take his strenuous study to the local teenaged gathering place which was a modest restaurant where many of his fellow peers hung out after school. He sat alone in a booth staring down at the same Trig problems from the night before while relentlessly chewing on the eraser of his pencil. He chewed and chewed trying to muster the strength to figure out the annoying problem; he could practically hear the rusty wheels churning in his head. A thankful interruption came; Amy sat down across from him in the booth. He quickly smiled; more relieved that he didn't have to study. "Oh, am I glad to see you," He sang and reached over his text book grabbing hold of Amy's hands, "You know, I'm really sorry about the other night."

"I am too," Amy smiled; she couldn't hold back from speaking to her boyfriend, "It was all my fault."

Charley was taken by surprise, "It was?" He shook off her taking the brunt of their fight and squeezed her hands. "I don't ever want to fight like that again." He spoke sweetly watching her smile.

"Me either," Amy agreed squeezing Charley's hands in return, "You have no idea how hard it was not talking to you on the phone…"

Charley smiled then glanced passed Amy and spotted the television mounted on the wall of the café. Something stole his attention from Amy's ongoing speech about how hard it was for her to ignore him for one day. He found himself drawn to the television; slowly he slid from the booth releasing Amy's hands and didn't hear her speak his name. On the television was a photograph of the blond bombshell he saw the day before. He stepped closer staring at the screen hearing only the newscaster's announcement that the young woman's body was found behind the local mall; announced she was a local prostitute. It was unbelievable that he was the last person to see her alive; well, besides his new neighbors and Jen.

Evil found his way beside Charley and looked up at the television. Across his lips he had an odd smile. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his snug skinny jeans and started to sway forward and backward. "Hey, I was listening to my Dad's old police ban last night," He announced leaning closely to his friend, "And guess what?"

"Huh," Charley mumbled not noticing Amy standing up from the booth with another angry expression.

"She's not the first," Evil explained, "She's the second one in little over two days. You know what else I heard?" His grin grew wider and tried to hold back a chuckle.

Amy stormed to the condiments counter and snatched a loaded taco salad from a teenaged boy's hands.

"What's that?" Charley glanced at Evil who continued to oddly smirk with amusement then looked back up at the television.

Evil leaned closer as if telling a secret, "Both of them had their heads cut off. Can you believe it?" He started to chuckle, unable to contain himself.

Charley grimaced at Evil's weird comment and laughter, "You're really sick, you know that?" He knew his friend was morbid but Evil's obvious amusement about beheadings was a bit more morbid than usual.

"Charley," Amy's voice spoke behind Charley.

Charley turned around and quickly discovered another fit of anger from Amy; a face full of taco salad. Immediately Evil burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter along with other witnesses. He stood there, his face dripping and coated with sour cream, lettuce, seasoned beef, and god knows what else. He even felt the slight burn of hot sauce. Amy stormed off leaving him the laughing stock of the entire café, including Evil. He couldn't open his eyes as they were pasted by goo. He could only smell taco. He stood frozen listening to everyone laughing at him but Evil's laughter was the loudest and most damning. With a blow outward bits of taco salad spat from his lips.

Evil stepped up to his humiliated friend and slow scraped a clump of lettuce gunk from Charley's face. "Oh, you're so cool, Brewster." He said with sarcasm then laughed loudly followed by stomping his foot in a humored fit. He wrapped his arms around his stomach while his cackling laughter continued. He hadn't seen something that funny in a long time.

"Shut the fuck up," Charley mumbled then rubbed his lips together tasting the array of flavors coating his face.

After a day of humiliation; Charley pulled his Mustang into back of the house, wanting to give the car a good check up before daylight was gone. He got out of the car carrying his torturously heavy book bag then moved toward the back porch of his house. Quickly he was typically sidetracked. His eyes looked to the outside doors leading to the basement of the old Victorian which was the place the two guys had carried the coffin. He knew something strange was going on inside the Victorian; a coffin then a now dead prostitute who spent her final evening inside the monstrous house. He found himself drawn by curiosity towards the basement doors. He set his book down and looked around for any sign of anyone. Though a black Jeep was parked near the back of the Victorian, his curiosity made him ignore the possibility of being caught in the midst of snooping. In deed his snooping was caught; in the very basement he was about to pry into was the live in carpenter who was in the odd process of painting the basement windows black. The man's hazel eyes peered through the two inch gap remaining on the window; watched closely as Charley moved closer and closer to the basement outside entrance. The man's lips pursed together then quickly he painted over the image of Charley nearing the doors. He moved in a hurry to stop the young man from further snooping.

Charley again glanced to make sure there was no one then proceeded up to the basement doors. He wanted to know exactly what he saw being carried down into the basement; nothing along the lines of curiosity killed the cat entered his mind. His hands were sweating nervously as he bent down; after wiping his hands against his pant legs he grabbed hold of the basement door handles and started to pull them upward. "Hey, kid!" A man's voice yelled. He quickly dropped the doors and shot a look to the back porch where he discovered someone was in deed home. He was speechless having been caught prying where he wasn't supposed be. "Um, yeah," Was all he could muster; not one single idea to explain what he was doing.

"What you doing, kid?" The man asked with a grin almost weirder and spookier than Evil's.

"Nothing," Charley quickly replied as he backed away toward his house.

"Well," The man sneered with his eyes glaring down at Charley, "Make sure it stays that way. Huh, kid?"

"Um, okay," Charley mumbled as he nodded in agreement then quickly spun around darting for the back porch of the house.

Evening came, Charley was again in his room but not studying; he sat in his Dad's old recliner which was dragged in front of his bedroom window. His mom was already in bed with Jen working late at the club which was typical for a Friday night. As he sat, he ate from a bag of barbecue potato chips while constantly glancing through his binoculars. The television blared sounds of vampire carnage from another one of Peter Vincent's movies. He was determined to find out as much as possible about his new and weird neighbors. There was something very strange happening next door which was defined more by his encounter with the possible live in carpenter. Obviously the man didn't want him near the basement. What of the prostitute? That was something along the lines of scary which prompted him to spend the evening spying on the creepy house. He was going to find something out but as the hours passed; the television was now on some crazy infomercial and the bag of chips had been dropped on the floor atop the array of playboy magazines and cans of soda.

Charley was leaned back in the recliner with his mouth hung open and his hands still gripping the binoculars as its strap was hung around his neck. A light sound of music slowly drifted through the window and quietly aroused him awake. He smacked his lips still tasting the salty barbecue flavor then his eyes slowly fluttered open as the music grew a tad louder and another light besides the television's static shined over him. Finally his head lifted as his hand fumbled for the recliner's lever then the foot rest dropped and he sat up. His curious instincts quickly brought the binoculars to his eyes and aimed at the window adjacent from his.

Through the enhancement from the binocular eyes, Charley quickly saw a very attractive woman standing close to the neighboring window; she was dressed in only a black lacy bra and matching thong panties. His lips curved into a grin; what he was spying was much better than the photographs in his many girlie magazines or internet porn. He adjusted the binoculars to move in closer just as the woman unlatched the front clasp of her bra; not really noticing the man approaching the woman from behind. His lips formed into an awed circle as the woman allowed the cups of her bra to part exposing the lush inner flesh of her breasts. He scooted closer to the edge of the recliner adjusting the binoculars a bit more which brought the image into full view revealing the man who now stood behind the woman. He had the sense he was about to witness real life pornography starring a ravishing brunette with a large rack and some ebony haired dude who seemed to have great taste when it came to hot women.

His eyes were wide as they watched the man rest his hands against the woman's smooth looking shoulders then slowly brushed the straps of her bra over her shoulders than down her arms. "Oh, yeah," He mumbled being given a wonderful look at the woman's fully exposed breasts. He watched the shirtless man brush his fingers upward under the woman shoulder length brown hair which nudged her head to the side. He watched with anticipation of the next level of sexual tension; the man pressed a kissed against the upper side of the woman's neck as he further pulled her hair from out of the way of his kisses. He bit down on his bottom lip with hope that his teenaged dirty prayers would be answers. His smile grew wider then his eyes watched closely as the man lifted his lips from the woman's neck then slowly bent his head back. The moment the man's head moved passed the blocking framing of the window, he quickly noticed something way too unexpected; the man's lips parted exposing what looked like vampire fangs.

Charley's smile swiftly faded as his eyes grew wide with shock instead of excitement. Through the eyes of his binoculars he watched the man next door slowly lowered his mouth back down towards the woman's exposed neck; this time aiming fangs instead of puckering lips. Then his curious spying spun around to smack him; the man quickly froze, stopped just before planting a deadly fanged kiss on the woman's neck. The man's eyes shifted and looked directly at him and caused him to gasp and drop the binoculars on his lap. He was busted but busted by who or what? His eyes continued to stare at the adjacent window, hooked into a stare with the stranger next door. He felt his heart begin to race and all his eaten potato chips wanting to take a trip north. He watched in frozen fear and shock as the man moved in front of the woman while lock in a stare with blackish brown eyes. His breathing heightened as the man lifted his hand and grabbed hold of the string belonging to the raised blind. His eyes focused on the man's hand and discovered more disturbing details which seemed as if they had come directly out of one of Peter Vincent's vampire movies; glassy and lengthy fingernails tipping oddly extended fingers. His eyes watched the deformed fingers pull the string which abruptly put an end to the horrific display in the adjacent window.

Charley's first reaction was shock then quickly turned into panic. He rushed from his room, darted across the hallway into his mom's bedroom. He ran to his mom's bedside and started to shake her awake. "Mom, wake up." He begged with a fearful tone, "Mom,"

"Charley, what is it?" Judy mumbled as she was abruptly woken by her son's panicked shakes and voice.

"Mom, the guy next door," Charley started while struggling to catch his breath, "The guy next door, he's got fangs." It sounded unreal coming out of his mouth but he knew what he just saw.

"Charley, do you realize what time it is?" Judy moaned glancing at the clock which read quarter to three in the morning not really hearing what her son just said, "I have to get up early."

"Mom, he's got fangs!" Charley repeated as his mom rolled over obviously not acknowledging his announcement. He grimaced then hurried out of her room, down the stairs, through the house, rushed through the kitchen, then out the back door. Down the back porch steps he jumped then ran and ducked into the bushes facing the Victorian. He sat on his knees spying through the prickly bushes and watched the man he ran into during the day hurry from the backdoor of the Victorian with some heavy and wrapped in plastic draped over his shoulder; perhaps a body. The carpenter dropped the plastic wrapped something into the back of the black jeep. His fear rose more and more with his mind racing with the ghastly thoughts of the plastic's contents. Then something else heightened the fear.

A thudding sound came from the roof of the Victorian followed by what sounded like massive wings. A gust of wind pushed down against Charley and bush he hid within. His eyes looked up just a something huge and winged flew passed causing him to duck further. He quickly looked through the bush and watched the man from the window suddenly step out from the shadows tossing a woman's purse into the carpenter's hand. "You forgot something," he heard the neighbor state.

Not knowing what was taking place; young Jen had been dropped off by a friend fifteen minutes ago and stood in front of her cigarette bush enjoying a final cigarette before going inside. She too heard something strange come from the old house next door but set it aside as something old houses did and sounded like. Then she heard the familiar voice of her mom's calling for her brother. She frowned, dropped the cigarette then quickly stomped it out thinking she may get caught. Her mom's voice came from the back of the house; usually her mom wasn't awake at three in the morning which made her decide to investigate what was going on in the back yard.

Charley glanced to his mom who stood in the doorway of the open back door then looked through the bush noticing it caught the shoulder length ebony hair man's attention. He watched the man glance toward his mom then oddly looked directly at him as if seeing him through the shrubbery. The man held a ruby red apple and took a hefty bite while stepping forward which sent his heart into an uncontrollable race. His eyes remained wide and watched the man smirk coyly then toss the apple towards the bush he hid within. He watched the apple roll then come to a stop to reveal and unbelievably sized hunk had been bitten out with a single bite. He quickly looked back to the man who continued to stare directly at him.

Jen moved along the side of the house hearing her mom call for her brother again. She could only imagine what the moron was up too. She reached the back of the house, saw her mom standing in the doorway dressed in a robe while scanning the backyard. Her face frowned as she stepped into the back porch light. "What's going on?" She asked her mom then she turned her head and spotted her brother crouched halfway in the bushes, "Idiot, what are you doing?"

Charley was surprised to hear Jen's voice; he quickly looked to Jen then back at the neighbor who now caught glimpse of Jen. He watched closely at the neighbor shift his eyes to him then back to Jen as a seemingly sinister grin crossed the man's full lips. He looked back to Jen who momentarily stared at him as if he were nuts with both hands rested on her hips then she finally noticed whom he was spying on and hiding from. He watched as his sister started to smirk almost flirtingly then turned his attention to the neighbor who was still staring at Jen. Quickly he jumped up onto his feet, ran toward the back porch, grabbed Jen's arm and pulled her and his mom into the house slamming the door behind him.

The dark haired neighbor lifted his arm to stop his live in carpenter from further troubling the evening. Once his signal was known, the carpenter returned to close the jeep hatch. He stared at the neighboring house as he buttoned his knee length jacket then tucked his hands into the jacket pockets and turned to attend to more important matters. Matters with the neighbors would be dealt with at a more appropriate time.

Charley was forced to sit down at the kitchen table as his mother removed a steaming kettle from the stove and prepared him a cup of hot cocoa. His face was pale as his heart raced; he was in shock from everything he witnessed. The cup of cocoa was set in front of him as Jen sat down across from him. "Mom, I don't need any hot cocoa!" He slightly snapped, the images still playing in his head.

"Fine, I'll drink it." Jen stated as she snatched the mug of hot cocoa.

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong about those guys next door." Charley stated trying to gather strength to tell his mom and sister what he felt the new neighbor was.

Jen sipped some of the hot cocoa, "Oh, I know what he is; frickin hot is what that guy is."

Charley looked across the table at Jen with disbelief, "You have to listen to me. I know what he is."

"What's that?" Judy asked her son as she felt his forehead, "How late did you stay up, son?"

"God, I'm not sick!" Charley snapped pushing his mom's hand off his forehead, "Listen to me; first he had fangs then outside something like a bat flew over my head. Don't you know what that means?"

Jen stared at Charley as if he were nuts as she froze in the middle of taking another sip, "Oh, boy," She looked up at their mom.

"Oh, wait, let me guess," Judy thought for a moment, "I don't know. What?"

Charley rolled his eyes then looked up at his mom with a serious expression, "He's a vampire!" He quickly felt Jen's reaction be spat across the table hitting his face.

"A what?!" Judy yelled.

"A what?!" Amy shouted in disbelief of what her boyfriend just told her about his new neighbor. She stared at him with shock and disbelief.

"Damn it," Charley growled, "Didn't you listen to a word I said. He's a vampire!"

Amy slowly turned around as she twirled her finger around and around one of her curls and stepped up to the dining room window of her parents' home. "Charley, is this some sort of trick," She smiled a little, "A trick to get me back?" Though it seemed a slightly weird way to win her back but she would be happy with the effort.

Charley's mouth gaped; horrified that she would assume he would make up such a story just to get her to forgive him. He stood up, "I can't believe you would even think that! I'm telling the truth!"

Amy turned around and saw the seriousness in her somewhat ex boyfriend's expression.

"Fine," Charley snapped as he turned around, "I'm going to the police."

"Charley," Amy ran up to her boyfriend and turned him around, "You can't go to the police and tell them your neighbor is a vampire. They'll lock you up for a story like that!"

Charley jerked his arm from Amy's grasp, "Well, I won't tell them he's a vampire but I sure in the hell am telling about those two women I saw!" He hurried out of the dining room determined to tell the world that a vampire lived next door to him. Amy rushed and followed him to the front door trying to stop him from making a huge mistake. She called his name but he continued to his car knowing she or his family didn't believe anything he has said.

Just as the sun approached the horizon, Charley returned to the scene of the crime with a black LTD parking behind his Mustang. He hurried out his car and ran up to the detective who agreed to investigate his accusations he made against the new neighbors. "This is the house." He pointed at the grayish colored old Victorian.

"Okay," The detective nodded, "Now are you absolutely positive about everything you've told me?"

"Yeah, I am." Charley nodded anxiously then followed the detective across the street and up the front porch steps to the double front doors. He stood quietly but nervously as the detective proceeded by knocking on the glass of one of the doors. He became slightly startled as the door came open and the carpenter stepped into the doorway. The carpenter looked at him nervously then looked to the detective.

"Um, can I help you?" The carpenter asked.

"Yes," The detective reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, "Are you Jerry Dandridge?"

"Um, no," The carpenter shook his head, "I'm Billy Cole, Jerry's roommate."

"I'm Detective Lennox; homicide." The detective introduced along with exposing his badge, "Is Mr. Dandridge home?"

"No, he's out on business." Billy explained, "Maybe I can be of assistance?"

"Well, Mr. Cole, may I come in?" Lennox asked.

"Um, sure, come on in." Billy stepped back and aside to allow Charley and Detective Lennox to enter then shut the door behind them. "Well, what can I do for you, Sir?" He asked trying to keep an eye on Charley.

Lennox scanned the house while Charley seemed to wander a bit. "This is quite a house you have here." He commented trying to make the conversation begin light.

"Thanks," Billy stepped beside Lennox, "We're remodeling the place. It's taking some work but I think it's coming along pretty nicely."

"Yes," Lennox nodded.

Charley heard the little chitchat happening between the detective and Billy the live in carpenter. He glanced around seeing crates and boxes open and unopened. His snoopiness and curiosity was being triggered by the many objects held in the crates. There was a large wooden crate with its top exposed, bits of packaging stuffing hung out. He took a closer look noticing a few large paintings leaning inside the crate.

"Mr. Cole," Lennox started politely, "There was a murder last night and Charley says he saw the victim in this house."

"Well, Sir, I was with Jerry all night last night and we were the only ones here." Billy explained.

Charley was about to check out the paintings inside the crate when heard Billy's statement. Quickly he turned and pointed at Billy, "I saw him carry the body out wrapped in plastic." He quickly returned his attention to what was in the crate.

"So, what do you say to that, Mr. Cole?" Lennox questioned.

Charley continued to snoop. He pulled back the packaging material from covering the first painting. He came face to face to a woman identical to his girlfriend, "Amy?"

"I did take some trash out last night." Billy explained, "I can show them to you if you like." He and the detective went to leave but Charley wasn't satisfied.

Charley's attention was quickly shifted upon hearing Billy's explanation of what he saw the night before, "He's lying!"

"Why do you say that, Charley?" Lennox asked Charley noticing the panic and distress on the young man's face.

"Yeah, Charley, why's that?" Billy seemingly mockingly questioned.

"Because," Charley was fearful of blurting what he believed to be the facts.

"Well, he's obviously mistaken, Sir." Billy stated, "Just let me show you the trash I carried…."

"The basement," Charley shouted stopping them from leaving and Billy attempting to hide the obvious, "Check in the basement!"

"What's in the basement, Charley?" Lennox asked, not understanding what the kid was up too.

"Yeah, Charley, what's down there?" Billy smirked as the detective stared at the boy suspiciously. He grinned even more watching Charley squirm with avoidance to the real accusation, "Again, he's mistaken. I'm sorry he's wasted your time, Sir." He prepared to show the detective the door then Charley dared further.

"A coffin," Charley blurted the unbelievable accusation, "You'll find a coffin!"

"A what?!" Lennox shouted followed by a laugh of embarrassment, Billy joining.

"Yeah, a coffin," Charley repeated himself, "You'll find Jerry Dandridge in it sleeping the sleep of the undead." Laughter followed his outrageous statement.

Billy laughed with the detective as he raised his hands and created a cross with his index fingers.

"Are you nuts?" Lennox shouted feeling as if he were just made a fool of.

"I'm telling the truth!" Charley pleaded as Lennox walked up to him and grabbed him by the arm then began dragging him towards the front doors, "Listen to me, I'm telling the truth! He's the one lying! Just look in the basement!"

Billy continued to laugh watching Charley being dragged away while the detective apologized to him for such a horrible mistake. He closed the door hearing the detective threaten Charley with putting the teen in his own coffin. His laughter ceased as his smile faded; too close for comfort. He kept watch as Charley continued to plead with the Detective who pointed and cursed the young man for such insanity.

Charley begged for the outraged detective to believe him but Lennox gave him a final warning that if he ever stepped one foot in the station again that he would be locked up forever. His face was riddled with desperation as he watched the detective's car leave the curb and race down the road. He didn't know what to do; who could he turn to when it seemed no one believed not one word of what he knew he saw. His eyes quickly noticed a specific sign of nightfall nearing; the streetlamps came on one by one as the sky became half sunset orange and nightfall dark blue. His panic grew knowing nightfall would bring something he had no clue how to deal with. He turned his head and looked to the old Victorian then noticed Billy Cole proudly standing on the balcony above the front porch with his arms crossed and face looking smug. His eyes grew wide as he stumbled toward his car; Billy Cole continued staring down at him with a threatening expression. He fumbled with his keys then flung open the door to his car. Before getting in he took another look up at Billy who now stood with his hand rested on the balcony rail and a sinister and threatening grin. Into the car he hurried, drove the Mustang from Oak Street and toward the street where Evil lived. Within minutes he skidded the Mustang to a halt before the Thompson house, rushed out of the car then into the house calling out his best friend's nickname. Upstairs he hurried then barged into Evil's bedroom where the odd young man sat fiddling with a switchblade using its sharp tip to clean out his fingernails. He rushed around Evil and quickly knelt down. If there was anyone who knew about vampires it would be Evil.

"Evil, you have to help me." Charley begged with his expression beyond desperate; pale and sweaty.

"Dude, you look like shit." Evil commented setting down his switchblade.

"You have to help." Charley continued to beg.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Evil couldn't get passed the way his friend looked.

"Come on, I'm serious." Charley couldn't handle another rejection, "There's a vampire living next door to me." He watched as Evil's face distorted into a fit of laughter then his friend's hideous laughter followed.

"What," Evil cackled believing his friend has literally lost his mind, "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious," Charley nodded trying to convince Evil to help him.

"Give me a good reason why I should help you." Evil tried to control his laughter, "If you do have a bloodsucker living next door; why should I risk my life?"

"Evil, you're my best friend," Charley pleaded seriously; "You're the only one I know that knows everything about vampires."

"Awe, you are correct," Evil commented, "But if I help you, what do I get in return; since I'm your best friend."

"Here," Charley reached and pulled cash from his pocket, "I have ten bucks and it's yours if you help me."

Evil smirked as he took the five and five ones from Charley's hand, "Well, far be it that I turn down a fool's money." He forced himself to be serious as tucked the bills into his pants pocket. He leaned back and checked the stiffness of his hair spikes, tweaking the tips, "Okay, first things first, Brewster." His hands dropped to his lap, "To protect yourself from this so called vampire there are many techniques such as garlic which you can link together, put it around your neck. I don't know why that works, apparently they're allergic or something of that effect. You can use holy water but the unfortunate thing is you have to get a priest to say a blessing over it first which can be a bit of a bitch. Um…" He thought for a moment looking around his room.

"What else?" Charley hoped for easier alternatives than those given.

"Oh yeah," Evil grabbed a golden cross he wore during his gothic faze, "A cross, crucifix to others, is a one really useful way to protect yourself. You have to make sure you have faith in it or it won't work." He placed the cross in Charley's hand.

"Is that it?" Charley was surprised there wasn't more.

"Awe, last but not least," Evil leaned forward, placed his hands on his friend's shoulders and looked into his friend's eyes with great but faked seriousness, "Your best protection, Charles, is a vampire cannot enter your home without being invited by the rightful owner first." He watched a little relief move over Charley's face, as if he had actually done something to save the insane friend's life.

"Oh, thank you," Charley praised Evil, "You may have just saved my life, thank you!" He stood up and hurried to get home before nightfall totally settled.

Evil heard his bedroom door close and burst into laughter while shaking his head in disbelief that the guy he knew all his life actually believes a vampire lives next door to him. He grabbed his switchblade and continued cleaning under his fingernails.

Evening came completely; Charley seemed more at ease after being given some helpful advice from Evil. He finished hammering nails into his window, nailing it shut then someone attempted to barge into his room but they quickly discovered it locked. Loud knocking persistently pounded against his door then he finally walked and opened it to find Jen dressed for work. "What?" He asked, not in the mood to deal with any of his sister's antics.

"Since when do you lock your door?" Jen smirked, "Oh, that's right, since we have a vampire living next door." In response to her poking fun the door was slammed in her face.

"Shut up," Charley was tired of no one believing him.

"Hey," Jen swung the door open, "Mom wants us downstairs, freak."

"What for?" Charley really wasn't too thrilled of leaving the safety of his room.

"I don't know," Jen snapped at her brother's ill attitude, "Something about someone."

"I really don't feel like it." Charley sat down in the recliner.

"Oh, get your spooked ass up!" Jen stomped into Charley's bedroom and jerked her brother onto his feet, "We're in this together! You're coming if you like it or not!" She jerked him toward the door feeling him reluctant to follow. She continued to pull him down the hallway then straight down the stairs as their mom called their names.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Charley took notion to yell as he was jerked off the bottom step.

As her children stepped into the living room, Judy stood with a huge smile, dressed in a flattering dress, and holding a Bloody Mary. "Jen, Charley, I would like you to meet our new neighbor; Jerry Dandridge." She introduced the man seated in a replica of an antique blue chair.

Charley skidded to a halt upon hearing the man's name; the man the detective said lived in the Victorian. Again his heart started to race then face and hands became sweaty as his eyes looked to see part of the man's torso and legs stretched from the chair with one hand holding a Bloody Mary and the other tapping its fingers against the high back of the chair. He found himself suddenly clinging to the living room entrance while his sister suddenly became amused about the guy he claimed was a vampire. He swallowed hard as he watched the man shift forward and saw the face he had seen through his bedroom window.

"Hello, Charley and Jen," Jerry Dandridge greeted then stood up firstly approaching Jen. He elegantly like a gentleman took Jen's hand then brought it to his lips placing a sweet kiss on the back of her hand. His eyes looked into Jen's, who was obviously flabbergasted by his well executed manners. "A pleasure to meet you; you obviously get your beauty from your lovely mother." He released Jen's hand as she giggled a little then looked to Charley seeing the young man's obvious terror from his certain unwanted presence. He offered his hand to Charley who only stared at the offered hand.

"Charley, don't be rude," Judy scolded her son, "Shake his hand."

Charley finally lifted his eyes to look into the face of a vampire who was officially invited into the home by its rightful owner; what Evil warned. He quickly took Jerry's hand and shook it as quickly as possible then jerked his hand away. He looked over to his mother, "What's he doing here?"

"I invited him over." Judy frowned, finding Charley's question odd, "Why?"

"What's wrong, Charley, afraid I wouldn't come over without being invited first?" Jerry quickly spoke up before Charley could answer. He chuckled as Judy eagerly joined then turned his attention to Charley again, "Well, now that I've been made welcome; I may stop by quite a bit. In fact, anytime I feel like."

Charley felt the blood drain from his face while sweat beaded across his forehead.

"Oh not without your mother's kind permission, of course." Jerry commented quickly as he looked to Judy, quickly subduing her with his large brown eyes.

"Oh, Jerry, anytime," Judy responded smiling at the handsome neighbor; rested her hand on her chest and felt herself begin to blush, "You have no idea what's like; finally someone interesting moving into the neighborhood."

Charley felt nauseous as he stumbled backwards wanting to make a quick retreat.

Jen heard her brother stumble and looked to him; he looked horribly ill. "Chuck, you okay?" She asked and her brother quickly looked at her; she saw the fear in his eyes.

"I'm… um…" Charley mumbled as he looked at Jerry who stared at his horrified expression, "I just have to finish my Trig, that's all."

"See you, Charley," Jerry smirked, "See you soon."

Charley stepped backwards wanting to escape back to his room.

Jen turned watching her brother stumble toward the stairs. She rushed to the stairs just as he hurried upstairs. "Chuck, what's wrong?" She asked but got no response, just the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut. Her eyes continued to stare up the stairs trying to figure out if her brother actually believed the man they just met was some kind of vampire. Something obviously scared the hell out of him. "Mom, I'm going outside to wait for Lacy." She called trying to pry her eyes from staring where her brother disappeared.

"Okay, sweetie," Judy yelled from the living room, "Be careful."

"Okay," Jen reluctantly moved for the front door; not sure if she should leave her brother in such a weird state.

"Nice meeting you." Jerry's voice called.

Jen paused and glanced to the living room to see the neighbor smiling at her. She forced a quick smile. "Sure, nice meeting you too." She replied with a type of uncertainty then turned opening the door, "I think." She whispered. Once outside, knowing her mom was being occupied by the tall, dark, and handsome neighbor; she decided to sneak to the bushes lining the Victorian's front yard and get a quick cigarette before her ride arrived. She was troubled by her brother's weirdness of late; his reaction toward their mom inviting Jerry Dandridge to their home. She didn't understand how her brother could possibly believe that the guy was a vampire. She popped a cigarette into her mouth and slipped her secret lighter from the almost empty pack. A cigarette was a good way to calm her worries about her brother's mental state. She had to admit that the new guy next door was a looker; dark hair and eyes with a more exotic complexion unlike many of the northern boys she sees at school, even the man's fashion sense was more complex and mature than the guys her age. She smirked as she attempted lighting her cigarette but the damned lighter gave her a fit; all sparks but no flame.

A flame was lit but not by Jen's lighter; she shifted her eyes and looked directly into the face of the guy whose been giving her brother sleepless nights and insane hallucinations. She stepped back, a little startled by his sudden and quiet approach. She stared at him as he brought the flame to his fancy and very expensive looking flip lighter to the tip of her cigarette. Instinctively she inhaled until the tip of her cigarette turned cherry. She tucked the cigarette between her fingers and slid it from lips exhaling from the corner of her mouth. "Thanks," She mumbled, praying for her ride to arrive; her brother's actions sort of made her uneasy to be around their new neighbor.

"You're very welcome." Jerry smiled as he bowed his head a bit in a gentlemanly manner. He looked around noticing the young woman's ride hadn't come yet. "Perhaps I could interest you in allowing me the pleasure of giving you a ride; obviously your friend hasn't shown yet." He suggested; perhaps another motive hidden behind his large brown eyes and slightly slanted grin.

"No," Jen quickly responded, "I mean; thanks for the offer but she'll be here soon." She nervously looked down the street praying she would spot Lacy's car.

Jerry flipped the lighter closed then tucked it into the inside pocket of his designer coat. "Well, if she doesn't show, please don't hesitate to knock on my door." He offered politely then stepped passed his new pest's older sister. He buttoned his jacket, tucked his hands into the pockets and walked to the Victorian.

Jen nervously took a drag and exhaled just as quickly. There was a sigh of relief that the man returned home. In normal circumstances she would've been flattered by the guy's obvious flirtatious mannerism but with her brother in an uproar over believing the guy was a vampire, she was way beyond being seduced or charmed. Finally Lacy's car pulled up and she quickly got inside tossing her cigarette out the open window; off to Club Rave to be occupied with work instead of her brother's growing insanity.

Charley attempted to stay up as long as he could but only succumbed to falling asleep in his dad's recliner which remained facing the bedroom window while his hands clung to the gold cross Evil gave him. Suddenly a loud thud startled him awake. Another thud was heard which brought him to his feet and eyes aimed up at the ceiling. The thuds became loud footsteps moving across the roof above his room then slowly faded as they continued over roofing passed his bedroom. His head followed the footsteps until his eyes fell on his bedroom door. He cautiously walked to the door, unlocked it, and slowly opened it. He slipped through the door and peeked around the corner looking down the hallway seeing no sign of a vampire. He stepped into the hallway keeping the cross in front of him at all times; he wanted no surprises and was prepared to have faith in the religious object in order to defend himself from whatever was lurking in his house.

As he moved closer to the stairs he heard something rattle around downstairs. He paused for a moment trying to gather the strength to investigate the noises. Carefully with determined caution he made his way down the stairs stopping at the bottom to look around. A sound of movement came from the moonlit living room which caused him to take a deep breath while taking control of his nerves. He finally stepped off the final step and took a step forward toward the living room entrance. Another sound came causing him to jump and he quickly stretched the cross out in front of him. He dared another step then a quick burst of relief made him drop the cross; Jen stepped from the living room after running into their mom's coffee table. "Oh, thank God, it's just you." He mumbled with a sigh of relief.

Jen rubbed her leg then frowned noticing the gold cross in her brother's hand. "Obviously you were expecting someone else." She commented rolling her eyes, "Really, Chuck, you need to get a grip." She left her brother by the stairs to attend to an after work shower.

Upstairs, Judy was sound asleep in her snug bed as the window curtains swayed in the fall breeze drifting through. Being deep asleep gave her no indication someone else was in the room. Standing near her bed, staring down at her as she rolled onto her back, was Jerry Dandridge. His full lips were curved into a sly slanted grin as his dark eyes stared down at Judy making certain she stayed asleep for Charley was his reason for such a late night visit. Satisfied she was sound asleep; he turned around and walked to the door passing the vanity mirror which revealed his lack of reflection. As he opened the door, the mirror reflected a door opening without his assistance. He turned to take a last look then stepped into the hallway. Upon closing the door he pulled hard enough to break the frame creating a jam in the door. After securing Judy's bedroom door, he stepped across the hallway and stepped into Charley bedroom closing the door behind him as he grinned and hummed a little tune.

Charley returned upstairs believing the events that were believed to take place weren't. He returned to his bedroom, closed the door behind him, and then walked up to the window to watch the neighboring window go dark. He sighed not noticing the closet doors behind him slide open and the late night visitor step out then close the doors. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned not sensing the approaching figure. Suddenly the eerie intuition struck him; someone was standing behind him. He spun around and was face to face with Jerry but before he could bellow for help a hand snatched his throat and he was lifted off the floor. His eyes were wide as they stared down at Jerry's grinning face.

Jerry raised his hand and placed an index finger against his lips signaling for Charley's silence. He lowered his hand. "We wouldn't want to wake your mother, would we because I would have to kill her too?" He chuckled then his face became serious, "Right?!" He effortlessly tossed Charley behind him.

Charley flew across his bedroom and crashed upside down into the closet doors. He landed onto the floor almost on his head then fell to the side and struggled onto his rear to only discover Jerry walking towards him with an evil smirk. Before he could even get up the strength to get back onto his feet, Jerry snatched him by the throat again and jerked him up and out of the closet. His hands grabbed Jerry's wrist attached to the hand which squeezed his throat tightly. His eyes stared down at the most horrifying expression he had ever witnessed.

"Let me tell you what you've done to account for my visit, Charley." Jerry sneered as he stepped backwards while keeping Charley's feet dangling above the floor, "First you almost disturbed by sleep. Next you spied on me. Then you brought the police to my house!" He spun around slamming Charley against the wall near the window cracking the drywall then slowly slid the boy further upward from the floor.

Charley choked as he started to kick his feet against the wall spreading the crack in the wall to the floor. Dust and drywall fragments dusted his hair and fell to the floor as he held tightly to Jerry's wrist. He released Jerry wrist grabbing it with the other then attempted to find his pants pocket.

"You deserve to die, boy." Jerry hissed as he slid Charley back down to eye level, "But I tell you what. I'll give you something I don't have; a choice. Forget about me, Charley, and I'll forget about you. What do you say, Charley?" He stared at the young man waiting for any type of answer, "What do you say, boy?" His patience was growing thin. He knew no matter what he would eventually forget about the spying kid; dead or alive.

Charley managed to reach into his pants pocket and pulled out the gold cross. Quickly he made an attempt to swing his arm upward to aim the cross into Jerry's face but the man's instinct and swift reflex stopped the cross from nearing. His wrist was grabbed as Jerry's eyes didn't once shift to look at the religious object. He started to gasp as his wrist felt as if it were going to be crushed. His arm was forced downward. The severe pain forced him to lose his grip of the cross; the cross dropped to the floor. He again looked into the eyes of pure evil. This was it, he thought, he was going to die at the hands of a vampire and die a virgin. He really wished he hadn't spied on the neighbor. Perhaps if he had eagerly jumped into bed with Amy that first night he wouldn't currently be man handled by a real life vampire. Damn him and his short attention span!

"Fool," Jerry shook his head then grinned. He again lifted Charley further up away from the floor preparing to drag the young man to the window.

Downstairs Jen heard some kind of ruckus which forced her to end her shower early. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked up to the ceiling trying to figure out what was making such the racket. She walked to the stairs and started upward. As she neared the top of the stairs the sounds were quieter but still confusing. "What the hell is he doing now?" she asked under her breath.

Jerry lifted the nailed shut window with ease; the nails ripped from the frame. His grin became more sinister as he slid Charley to the window, the young man attempted to struggle from behind pushed down to the opening. He pushed until Charley was subdued into hanging out the window. He stepped forward while keeping a tight grip of the boy's throat and continued until the kid's torso was further outside the window. It was amusing having the kid fighting back though it was useless. "Time to die, boy." He stated confidently with his grin unchanged. He gave a huffy laugh in response to the boy trying desperately clinging to the window frame, hands barely able to hold on.

Charley released one hand in a panic and tried grabbing something, anything that would help him. He couldn't pry his eyes from looking into those that seemed to belong to his death. He struggled, glanced over his shoulder seeing the white picket fence looking like a horrible place to land. His arms flung and hand again fumbled to find something useful atop the dresser beside the window. His hand bumped and knocked Amy's framed picture out the window. He dared turning his head and watched Amy's picture become impaled by the picket fence two stories below; that could be him. He jerked his head and looked up at the entertained expression across Jerry's face. Again he fumbled knocking over the pencil holder. His fingers struggled for anything to fend off the vampire.

Jerry sensed success then something unexpected happened to distract his mission. Charley's bedroom door flew open which caused him to turn his head and there he saw Jen in the doorway. He smirked seeing the young woman who quickly became shocked by the sight of him trying to shove her brother out the window. She would make a tasty treat after disposing of her brother. Suddenly, another unexpected turn of events brought the mission to an abrupt halt. His hand was swiftly impaled by a wooden pencil which forced him to release Charley then spin around backwards. He screamed in a low tone feeling the agony of wood having been staked through the center of his palm. He cradled his hand as the fury of such an sudden assault to his ego brought forth what evil truly looked like.

Charley pulled himself from the dangling out of the window and fell against the table feeling his legs weak from what just happened. As he rubbed his throat he looked to Jerry whose back was to him then looked to the doorway where Jen stood with her mouth gaped in shock. He frowned as he watched Jen's eyes stare at Jerry and slowly large brown eyes grew larger with horror. He again looked to Jerry and watched the vampire lift the impaled hand; the pencil poking out from the back of his hand. The hand was now distorted with long bony fingers and lengthy fingernails sharpened at the tips. His eyes went wide as Jerry turned his hand palm up then watched as the vampire wrapped his fingers around the pencil and slowly pulled it out with evidence of smoke pouring from the hole. Jerry turned around; he quickly understood his sister's horrified expression.

Jerry's face was distorted beyond humanlike; protruding fangs with eyes molded evil and fiery blood red. His anger surpassed fury as he opened his mouth wide bellowing in a fit of rage; the power of his fit tossed an unnatural form of wind at Charley who was slammed back against the window and continued to pin the young man until another interruption was heard. His bellowing stopped once Judy was heard pounding on her bedroom door and calling out her children's names. He jerked his head and looked passed Jen at Judy's bedroom door then turned back to look at Charley as his facial distortions began to fade. He turned his head again to look at Jen who quickly stumbled backwards through the bedroom door then returned to look at Charley with his features ag back to human.

Charlie stood in shock as he watched Jerry's face return to the human mask which covered over the monster inside. He looked passed Jerry and saw Jen standing in the hallway in disbelief to what she just witnessed; finally someone who would believe everything he's been trying to say. He looked to Jerry who lifted his wounded hand then balled into a fist making a crackling sound. Jerry stared at him for a moment with a snarl across lips. There was an understanding that the fight was momentarily put to a halt. His sister had saved his life, for the moment anyways.

Jerry spun around and hurried for the doorway. He stepped into the hallway and halted looking into the eyes of a new witness to his true nature. His full lips grinned evilly as he saw the terror having paled the young woman's face. He reached his injured and bloodied hand to the side of Jen pretty face. He took a step forward penetrating his dark eyes into hers. His hand stroked down the side of Jen's face leaving a bloody smudge. His hand slipped from the youth's face. He opened the window that ended the hallway and effortlessly slipped into the night immediately shifting into the monstrous bat.

Jen swallowed hard with her eyes wide with shock and horror. She just saw something that looked as if it came out of one of Peter Vincent's vampire films with exception to the cheesiness. Her brother ran into the hallway quickly closing the window as Judy's door finally popped open which startled her. After jumping she spun around not sure what to say to her mom; not sure if what she witnessed was real or not.

"What's going on?" Judy asked immediately seeing both pale expressions on her children's faces.

Charley quickly put on a fake smile, "Nothing, I just had a nightmare."

Judy frowned and looked at Jen's face noticing something smudged. "What's that?" She asked preparing to touch the smudge.

"Oh, nothing," Charley quickly grabbed Jen and pulled her behind him before their mom would notice it was blood, "We're fine. I'm fine. Jen's fine. I just had a nightmare and Jen came and checked on me."

"Um," Jen mumbled trying to gather some kind of words.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Judy suddenly lost track of the conversation, "I had a nightmare last night. I was at this white sale and I suddenly realized I was stark naked." She giggled then heard a loud crash outside.

Charley took a quick peek out the window.

"What was that?" Judy asked wanting to look out the window but Charley quickly attempting aiming her toward her bedroom.

"Noting, just raccoons in the garbage again. Damn raccoons" Charley lied after seeing his car was trashed then tried to get his mom to go back to bed, "Why don't you go back to bed."

"Yeah, you're right." Judy stepped through the doorway, "I start the late shift tomorrow and three a.m. so bad for the complexion." She closed the door behind her.

Charley quickly spun around and rushed his sister into his bedroom shutting the door behind them. He had no clue what to say about what Jen just saw as he walked to his bed and sat down on the edge then turned on the television which played a movie styled vampire attack. He rubbed his throat still feeling the lingering effects of being strangled by a vampire. He finally looked to Jen who stood staring at him with her face smudged by the vampire's blood. He went to speak but his telephone suddenly rang making both he and his sister jump. He grabbed the cordless phone, pressed the answer button then put the receiver up to his ear. His face was sweaty and pale; now heightened by the fear of who called.

"I see you, Charley." Jerry spoke through the phone.

Charley turned his head and looked through his window to see Jerry watching him from the adjacent window. He panicked and tossed the phone to the floor. "What's the matter, Charley, scared?" He heard Jerry's voice through the phone as it lay on the floor, "You started this, Charley, and I'm gonna finish it." The threatening words forced him to get the strength to snatch up the phone, put it to his ear then look back at Jerry through the window. His eyes narrowed with a glare as his nostrils flared; he was becoming more angry than scared.

"I just destroyed your car, Charley," Jerry explained as he stood before his window with his cell phone to his ear while Billy tended to the hole through his palm, "That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you tomorrow night." He smiled wide flipped the cell phone closed while keeping steady eye contact with Charley.

Charley lowered the phone from his ear as he watched Jerry pull down the blinds. Now it wasn't only him who was in life threatening danger, Jen too. He turned his head and looked at her then heard the signature music announcing the late night Fright Night Theater.

"Charley, what the fuck was that?!" Jen asked, finally able to speak.

Charley looked to the television screen. On the screen was Peter Vincent the Great Vampire Killer. "You know, there aren't too many out there who believe in vampires but I will say that I do." He spoke with his English accent while moving through a string of cobwebs then stepping onto a closed coffin with a full moon behind him. "I have fought them in all their guises; man, wolf, bat, and I always won and that is why they call me the Great Vampire Killer." He sang proudly then leaned forward looking deep into the camera, "Now, watch me do it."

The screen faded and returned to a scene from one of the many Peter Vincent films. Charley's eyes watched closely as Jen stepped beside him to look at the screen. He watched carefully as the Great Vampire Killer flung open the coffin of a female vampire then carefully pressed the tip of a wooden stake against the center of the woman's bodice covered chest. His eyes grew wide as a smirk formed on his lip; he watched Peter lift the wooden hammer high then bring it crashing against the flat end of the stake. As Peter pounded harder and harder, driving the stake deeper and deeper, blood splattered over the actor's face.

Jen's eyes moved from the vampire movie and looked at her brother's insane expression. "Go, Peter," She heard Charley begin to repeat over and over as the vampire killer continued hammering the stake through the woman's chest. "Charley, what the hell is going on? I didn't see what I think I saw, did I?" She asked, wanting some type logical answers but by the insane expression her brother had, logic wasn't going to be said.

Charley turned his head and looked up at Jen, "Yeah, you saw what you think you saw. Jerry Dandridge is a vampire and he just tried to kill me. Now I'm going to kill him before he gets another chance."

"What?" Jen shook her head, "You're actually telling me that I actually saw our new neighbor turn into some kind of vampire? This isn't possible, Chuck."

Charley reached, grabbed Jen's arm then pulled her onto the bed beside him. "He is a vampire and you now know it!" He spoke seriously and sternly, "Don't you see, now that you know; I'm not the only one he's going to try to kill. He already has made it clear what he's planning to do to me and you."

Jen shook her head desperate not to believe what her brother was saying or what she saw, "This ain't happening." She stood up and turned around unable to get the image of Jerry's distorted face out of her head.

Charley stood up and placed his hands on Jen's shoulders, "I didn't want to believe it at first but I can't deny what I saw and what we both just experienced. We can put an end to this and I know someone who can help us do it."

The next day Charley and Jen stood before the gates of the television studio where Fright Night Theater was filmed. Charley seemed more certain about everything than Jen; she still seemed to struggle with the reality of what she saw the night before. Charley paced while Jen stood nervously fiddling with a hankering for a relaxing cigarette. From one of the many exits of the studio Peter Vincent stepped out carrying his signature wooden case filled with vampire killing items. Immediately Charley rushed up to actor, "Mr. Vincent, I need to speak to you." The boy tried to remain calm; anxious for the actor's help.

Peter Vincent seemingly reluctantly turned around, "What do you want me to sign?"

Charley looked at Peter confused, "I don't want an autograph."

Peter looked at Charley, surprised that his signature wasn't desired, "Then I don't have time for anything else. Now, if you would excuse me." He turned around but Charley grabbed his arm. He turned grimacing at the young man for rudely touching him; with his hand he shoed the boy's hand away.

"Mr. Vincent, I want to ask you something." Charley announced as Jen stepped up behind him, "Did you mean what you said last night?"

"Excuse me?" Peter didn't understand the question.

"What you said about believing in vampires," Charley reminded the aged actor, "Did you mean it."

"But of course," Peter stated with a snobbish tone, "Not that it makes any difference."

"I don't understand." Charley commented.

"I have been fired from Fright Night." Peter announced his bad news.

"Well, I believe in vampires and so does my sister." Charley confessed pointing at his sister.

Peter glanced behind Charley at Jen then smiled, stepped up to Charley patting the young man's face. "Only if there were a few more of you then my ratings would've been higher." He sighed, disappointed that his lengthy career was over seemingly over, "Unfortunately your generation has this distasteful lust for vampires who glitter like gold in daylight instead of bursting into flames. And vampires who feast on animals instead of humans." He grimaced at the horrendous thought then turned again but was again grabbed by the determined young man.

"Wait," Charley said as he quickly removed his hand, "We have a vampire living next door to us. Will you help us kill him?"

Peter stared at Charley in disbelief, "Young man, you don't need me; you obviously need a psychologist." He again turned around and opened the trunk of his vintage car then dropped his vampire killing kit inside.

"Mr. Vincent," Charley rushed to Peter's side, "We're desperate. If you don't help us I'm afraid we're both going to die. You just said you believed in vampires."

Peter slammed the trunk closed, "I lied, kid!" He slipped passed the crazed young man.

"Wait, Mr. Vincent," Charley started to beg desperately, "We need your help. He's going to come back tonight and finish what he started. Now you must help us!"

Peter Vincent shook his head as he opened the car door trying to escape the mad ramblings of a young man who seemed disturbed and greatly confused. He quickly locked his door while giving Charley a grimace expressing how insane he thought the young man was. He started the engine of the car as Charley started pounding on his window continuing to beg for his assistance. "Get some help, lad!" he said through the window then drove the car away.

Charley pleaded as the actor drove away. He felt helpless having no one to help them defeat the deadly monster in the old Victorian. "What are we going to do?" He asked feeling defeated.

Jen stepped up to her brother then nudged him to turn around. "Chuck, you said something last night." She suggested, not able to believe what her own eyes showed her, "You said Dandridge gave you an ultimatum; you forget about him and he'll forget about you. Maybe it's not too late. We don't know what we're really dealing with and maybe we should agree to this, um, guys terms."

Charley shook his head, "Jen, we can't. It's too late. I know, you know. He's going to kill us if we don't stop him."

"Damn it, Charley," Jen grumbled, "This is all too much to take! Why don't we just call him and say we give up and we'll forget about everything?"

"Jen, no," Charley shook his head again and grabbed Jen's shoulders, "You're the only one, besides me, that knows what he is. He's a vampire; you saw it with your own eyes. You can't deny what you saw, Jen."

Jen shook her head as she lowered it, "I love you, Chuck, but I can't…. I just can't."

Charley stared at his sister, couldn't believe she was denying the truth, "You can't do this. We're in this together."

Jen moved her brother's hands off her shoulders and took them into hers then smiled at him with sympathy. "Maybe what I saw was real but I don't want it to be real." She confessed her struggle with emotions, "Yeah, we're in this together and I'm going to promise that I won't let anything happen to my little brother. If he comes back tonight; we'll take him on together. Okay?" She felt her eyes water; not sure what they were really up against. First she believed Charley was becoming a vampire crazed lunatic but what she saw conspire the night before was so overwhelming and powerful; there was no certainty if she could really accept seeing something so unbelievable. Did she have the ability to draw herself further into her brother's nightmare? Was there even a nightmare? Was it a nightmare she had? There was confusion between what was real and what wasn't.

Charley nodded, "Okay." He was ready to face any fate as long as he had one person standing with him.

Jen reached and touched the side of her brother's face. "You go home and do whatever is needed to protect us." She suggested, "I've gotta go to work for a few hours but I'll be home before dark. Love you, Chuck." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the side of his cheek.

"Love you too." Charley responded then watched Jen hurry off to go to work. Though Jen saw first hand what he was trying to tell everyone; he sensed her hesitation to accept what she saw. Again he felt alone in the growing nightmare; practically defenseless having Jen seeming to be in denial. Did his sister really believe what her own two eyes saw? Could her help be relied upon? Did he have enough faith to believe she would help him when nightfall came?

Feeling as if he was reaching his limit; he was desperate for more help and prayed two other people will help his deadly cause. He hurried home to create a massive shrine of protection against the beast's return. He gathered what he though was proof to convince two other individuals who he prayed could be convinced that everything he has been saying was the truth. He sat down amongst an array of lit candles, crucifixes, and string of aromatic garlic while carving a stake he planned to drive into the dead heart of the neighboring monster.

Evil strolled to the Brewster home and reached the front porch just as his friend's ex or not ex girlfriend drove up on her motorbike. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked as she climbed off the little motorbike, "I thought you dumped him."

Amy wanted to ignore Evil's comment as she turned and moved up to front porch steps, "What I'm doing here is none of your business." She gave the only response that seemed appropriate.

Evil followed Amy through the front door, "Awe, so you do love him! I knew it!"

Amy and Evil traveled upstairs then entered Charley's room. Amy was firstly excited that Charley had finally called but what she and Evil saw quickly erased her excitement. Her eyes were wide as they scanned the room almost mimicking a candle lit altar with many hung crosses on the walls; including every other religious based object imaginable. But what was the most disturbing was the fact Charley was sharpening a stake. "Charley, what's going on?" She asked as Evil stepped beside with his usual odd grin; obviously the weird teen thought the sight amusing.

Charley looked to Amy; his eyes sunken and dark from lack of sleep along with his skin pale. "This is all for protection." He confessed the reason why his room looked like a church.

Evil leaned near Amy. "Hey, I think your man's gone bonkers." He commented then Amy gave him a dirty look for inconsiderate comment, "What?" He rolled his eyes and started looking around the room which looked like something out of the hundreds of vampire films he watched.

"Charley, protection from what?" Amy asked; having forgotten about Charley outburst about the new neighbor.

"I'm waiting for Jen to get home," Charley started explaining as he continued sharpening the stake which was stolen from the yard's picket fence, "At nightfall when Dandridge comes we'll be ready. I'm going to use this and pound it through his heart." He nodded with agreement to his derived plan of survival.

Amy rushed up to Charley and pulled the stake from his hands. "That's murder, Charley." She said as he stood up then took the stake back.

"You can't kill a vampire, Amy," Charley snapped, "They're already dead, remember?" He turned and walked up to his television as Amy stepped back near Evil.

"Man, this is like Fright Night." Evil commented, referring to the late night horror show, "It's like he's stuck in one of Peter Vincent's movies and he's Peter Vincent. This is wicked." He chuckled a little but quickly silenced noticing Amy's threatening glance.

"You have to watch this," Charley set up the news recorded by his DVR.

Amy and Evil looked to the television. A newscaster made another gruesome announcement, "Another body has been found behind the Sheridan Plaza…"

Charley turned the recorded footage off and returned sitting on the foot off his bed continuing carving the stake to a deadly sharp point.

Amy was at a loss of words; her boyfriend was on the verge of murdering his neighbor because he thought the man was a vampire. She thought for a moment, an idea came to mind. "Um, have you considered asking for Peter Vincent's help?" She asked with Evil excitedly agreeing.

"I already tried him," Charley grumbled, "He didn't believe us any more than you guys."

Amy walked up to Charley and knelt down then placed her hands over his, putting a stop to his carving. "Charley, what happens if you and Jen don't succeed? What will happen if he gets both of you?" She wanted to convince him in any way possible to stop before it was too late.

Charley thought for a moment; she was right that there was a possibility that Dandridge would succeed which would result in him and Jen's death.

Evil peeked out of the bedroom window at the hauntingly eerie house next door. "Yeah, then he'll suck his way through entire city." He commented then smirked in response to his upcoming comment, "Though it really wouldn't be much of a loss; this place sucks more than he does." He chuckled at his own quip.

"Charley, let Evil and I go to Peter Vincent's and convince him to help you." Amy pleaded, wanting to stop her boyfriend from becoming a murderer.

"It won't work," Charley shook his head, "Like I said; I already tried and he didn't believe me."

"Let us try," Amy continued to plead as she squeezed Charley's hands, "We'll go to Peter Vincent and I promise we'll do everything possible convince him to help."

Charley reluctantly looked at Amy's sincere and worried expression on her face. "I don't know," He stared at her pretty face and watched her give him a promising soft smile, "Okay." He was desperate yet doubted the actor would give in.

"Great," Amy smiled with hope, "Now, promise you won't do anything until you hear from us, okay?" She watched Charley nod in agreement then stood up and moved toward the door with Evil following.

Charley looked up and looked to Amy. "Amy," He called her name and she turned around, "You don't believe me do you?"

"I love you, Charley." Amy smiled sweetly then hurried after hearing Evil call for her to hurry.

Peter Vincent sluggishly walked through his apartment decorated with all the memorabilia from his array of vampire killer films. For decades he prided himself as being Peter Vincent the Great Vampire Killer but those days seemed to have come to an abrupt end. His late night show was cancelled and his contract terminated. In hand he held an eviction notice signaling more failure than being a successful actor. He thought it unfair; he was a superb actor with a huge line of films which obviously didn't meet the demands of current times. He despised the film industry and their lack of unique taste in his old horror films; his life surrounded those films and was all he knew. A sudden knock on the door ended his self pity and he set down the eviction notice and walked to the apartment door hoping it wasn't more bad news.

Amy and Evil stood on the other side of Peter's apartment door waiting for the aging actor to answer. Finally the door cracked open with the chain still attached and Peter Vincent poked his head in front of the opening.

"What do you want?" Peter asked seeing the teenagers; one almost giddy seeing his face.

"Mr. Vincent, can we talk to you for a moment?" Amy asked praying the actor would agree to see them.

"Now is not a good time." Peter went to close the door but Amy persistently put her hand against the door preventing it from closing.

"Please, Mr. Vincent," Amy begged with her face serious and desperate in expression.

"Um, okay," Peter agreed, "Just give me a second." He closed the door and undid the chain then rushed through his apartment to fetch what he thought was appropriate attire for visitors. "Ah, come in!" He yelled as he slipped on his fancy smoking jacket taken from a role in one of his films. As he stepped out from hiding, tying his robe, the teenagers walked in. He watched the young man quickly become occupied with all his memorabilia as he walked up to the young woman.

"Thank you, Mr. Vincent." Amy politely stated.

"Of course, my dear," Peter continued to play a role of the considerate actor, "Now, what is it I can do for you? Perhaps an interview for your school newspaper or an autograph?" He was hopeful his ego would be blessed more than it had recently.

"Something more important." Amy crushed the actor's ego.

"More important than my autograph?" Peter questioned, finding it odd.

"Yes, Mr. Vincent," Amy nodded, "It's a matter of life or death."

"Oh, yes," Peter turned slightly and grabbed the eviction notice tucking it into the pocket of his smoking jacket, "I can see how that would be more important."

"Well, do you remember a boy named Charley Brewster coming to see you?" Amy asked, hoping Charley hadn't freaked the actor out too much with the vampire stuff.

Peter thought for moment not remembering the name and shook his head.

Evil jumped beside Amy.

"He's the one who believes a vampire lives next door to him." Amy explained and watched Peter's face turn to shock.

"Oh, yes. Do you know he's insane? He really needs some help." Peter commented then watched Amy's face become saddened by the comment, "Oh, my dear, I hope he's not a friend of yours."

"Yep, she's got the hots for the freak." He commented as he pinched Amy cheek. An unexpected reaction came from Amy; she punched him in the arm and he quickly grabbed his upper arm, "Amy!" He was shoved behind her.

"Mr. Vincent, he really believes his neighbor is a vampire and is planning to kill him." Amy explained further with more desperation.

"Yeah with a stake through the heart. Ain't that awesome?" Evil chuckled but quickly ducked behind his denim jacket the moment it seemed Amy was going to punch him again.

"That's beyond sick," Peter commented, "The young man needs help from a therapist, not me." He turned and walked toward where his bed was located.

"Mr. Vincent, please." Amy begged as she watched Peter grab a suitcase and started to fill it with clothes from the nearby dresser.

"My dear, I have been just offered a major role in a major film production." Peter lied, attempting to cover up his actual situation, "In fact I had to quit Fright Night." He shoved shirt after shirt into the suitcase.

"I can pay you." Amy quickly came up with another solution to convince Peter to help.

Peter quickly stopped hearing the chime of money bells, "How much?"

"I have five hundred dollars in my saving account." Amy stated, hopeful the trick worked.

"I'll take it." Peter said almost with giddy desperation to have funds to save him from eviction. He left the suitcase alone and stepped toward the teenagers.

Amy and Evil smiled at each other then Peter turned them around, put his arms over each of their shoulders and walked toward the living room.

"Now, what can we do to cure you poor friend of his delusions?" Peter asked as they entered the living room, it too decorated with horror memorabilia. He stepped passed them trying to figure out something that would be worth five hundred dollars.

Evil quickly came up with his own idea. "I've got it!" He said excitedly remembering one of Peter's films. He turned and faced the mirror behind him and Amy. "You can perform some kind of vampire test just like you did in Orgy of the Damned. You looked in the mirror and the guy had no reflection then you knew he was a vampire." He spun around feeling as if he were a genius.

Peter's mind raced into reminiscing about the role. "Awe, yes, that was one my favorite roles." He stated then remembered the actual prop from the film tucked in his pocket. He stepped up to the teenagers as he removed a silver cigarette case and slowly opened it as if it were delicate then revealed the mirror inside. "This is the actual prop." He explained and watched the awe on the teenagers' faces.

Inside the old Victorian an array of antique clocks began to chime the arrival of nightfall. They chimed loudly and in sync then the ring of a telephone mingled with the chiming. As the chiming ceased the ringing did as well; Billy Cole answered the phone then looked to the stairs as Dandridge walked down. He tossed an orange to the just awoken vampire. "It's for you." He stated and waited for Dandridge to reach where he stood then handed his master the phone.

Dandridge put the cordless phone to his ear. "Yes, this is Jerry Dandridge." He stood pealing the orange as he listened to a young man explain something rather unexpected, "Oh, yes, I'm willing to help young people but crosses are out of the question. See, I've been reborn recently." He looked to Billy with a smirk, Billy returned the grin.

On the other end of the phone; Evil tucked the phone against his chest. "Crosses won't do; he says he's a reborn Christian and believes their sacrilegious." He explained to Peter who was pacing.

"Ask him about Holy water." Peter asked.

Evil asked then looked to Peter and shook his head, "No, that won't do either."  
"Tell him it's just ordinary tap water!" Peter explained.

Dandridge listened to the explanation about the holy water being plain water. "Hmm," He hummed in thought, "Well, that sound perfectly fine. Bring him over tomorrow night around six; I'll be out till then." He handed the phone back to Billy as he removed the final piece of peal from the orange.

"Well, what was that about?" Billy asked as he hung up the phone.

"Looks like we don't have to go out tonight, after all." Dandridge stated as he tore a hunk of orange. "His friends are bringing him over tomorrow night," He popped the hunk of orange into his mouth and licked his fingertips, "To prove to him that I'm not a vampire." He laughed a bit as he Billy walked away from the stretched staircase.

Charlie received a phone call from Amy who explained they managed to convince Peter to help him with the vampire situation. Though it was more a deception against him; he believed he and his sister's lives were to be saved by the Great Vampire Killer. He left his room and hurried into his sister's bedroom further down the hallway. He found Jen sound asleep in bed but wanted to give her the good news. He quickly rushed to her bed and shook her awake. "Jen, they did it!" He announced excitedly as Jen sleepily looked up at him.

"Did what?" Jen mumbled as wiped sleep from her eyes.

"Amy and Evil convinced Peter to help us." Charlie explained as he sat on the edge of Jen's bed, "We're going there tomorrow night and Peter's going to help us kill him."

"Huh," Jen finally woke up enough to sit up and quickly became nervous about what her brother just said, "Peter Vincent, the actor, is going to help us kill our neighbor? How in the hell did they manage to convince him when earlier he was freaked out by you?"

"I'm not sure how they did it but they did." Charlie smiled with hope.

"Yeah, but how is that going to stop what's going to happen tonight?" Jen asked, "If Peter Vincent is going to help then why doesn't it come here tonight?" She frowned, trying to figure out exactly what was going on about the whole Peter Vincent thing; something seemed suspicious.

"Well, Amy said they actually contacted Jerry Dandridge and told him that they wanted to bring me over there to prove to me that he's not a vampire." Charlie said exactly what he was told, "But, what he doesn't know is that we're actually going there to kill him. So, they stopped whatever was going to happen tonight because Dandridge agreed. See, it'll be me, you, Amy, Evil, and Peter Vincent against Dandridge and Billy Cole. They'll have no chance, none at all." He played the plan over and over in his mind.

Jen sat there with her own thoughts rummaging through the weird and elaborate plan. There was concern and fear inside her; she still struggled with the idea that Dandridge was in deed a vampire and what she saw was real. Perhaps her denial was a defense mechanism to protect her from the reality of the whole situation. "I can't go," She quickly responded shaking her head.

Charlie frowned hearing what his sister just said, "What do you mean, you can't go? You have to go."

Jen shifted and sat on the opposite edge of the bed, "Obviously you can handle this if you have all them to help. You don't need me there." She couldn't believe that she was chickening out on helping her brother.

Charlie turned and stared at Jen who sat with her back to him, "Jen, you said you were going to help me. You can't just turn your back on what you saw because you're scared." He watched her stand up. "Why are you saying this? We can do this."

Jen started pacing as her fingers nervously fiddled begging for a cigarette to be tucked between two of them. "I'm scheduled to work tomorrow night." She said an awful excuse to not assist in something important, "I won't be any use in any of this. Sure I would've helped tonight but you obviously have plenty help tomorrow night."

Charlie stood up while watching Jen pace back and forth. "Damn it, Jen!" He scorned her for turning her back on him, "You know what you saw! Now you're going to turn your back on the promise you made to me today! You're my sister and the last person I thought who would run away scared!"

Jen halted her pacing and looked at her brother's disappointed expression, "I'm sorry, Chuck." She darted for the bedroom door with Charlie racing after her. She used her track empowered legs and ran down the stairs then out the front door.

Charlie stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched the door slam shut. He was in disbelief that his own flesh and blood was running away from her promise that stated she wouldn't let anything happen to him. How is it that his girlfriend, best friend, and a total stranger were willing to go along with destroying the neighboring monster and his own sister took the cowardly way out? He turned around and returned into his chapel decorated room to attempt to get some much needed rest.

Jen ran barefoot down the sidewalk; passing all the illuminated streetlamps with the above sky dark and clouded. She knew nothing but running and now she was running away from her brother and the terror from the previous evening. She was frightened and confused; everything seemed so unreal that she was unable to face the facts. A vampire in deed lived next door to her family home which she saw attacking her brother the night before. Was she betraying Charlie? Would he ever forgive her tragic change of mind? Was she capable of abandoning him in the most life threatening circumstance that most would find unimaginable?

She ran and ran until she was brought back to the front of her house. She panted as she struggled to control her breathing and racing heart. She ached like she had never before; everything muscle throbbed and pained. As she started to calm down from the effects of the run and troubling thoughts; she flopped down and sat on the curb. Her eyes swelled with remorseful tears and slowly the tears trickled down her flushed cheeks. She looked up at the night sky as some of the clouds parted exposing a large than life sized moon. What did she do? Why did she cowardly turn her back on her brother's desperate survival? What kind of sister was she? What kind of person was she? She was the big sister, the older sister who was supposed to protect her little brother from harms way.

Slowly she wiped away the trickle of tears then sniffled trying to gather what strength was inside her. She stood up and stepped back onto the sidewalk. There were no cigarettes to calm her nerves or take her away from the troubling and horrifying reality. Her eyes became fixated on the old Victorian which was displaying a more sinister appearance, almost reflective of the hundreds of vampire films her brother used obsess over. Again she wiped the access moisture from her cheeks as her eyes narrowed in a glare at the fortress where the vampire lurked waiting for the next evening. Perhaps she would be useless when Charlie and the others entered the house tomorrow night but she wasn't going to turn back on her promise. She won't allow anything to happen to her brother; no matter the consequences.

With her eyes fixated on the dreaded house next door, they watched closely through the darkness as a light flickered on behind the balcony doors. Over her chest she crossed her arms just as the double doors opened onto the balcony and the monster in question confidently stepped out of his haunted dwelling. She felt the fear fall behind the growing strength, growing determination to keep her promise sworn to protect her little brother from harms way; even though the cause of harm was considered supernatural. The handsome beast stepped to the balcony rail as her eyes glared at his unwanted image. Her eyes never flinched as his head turned and eyes saw her standing on the sidewalk before the Brewster home. The manner his wicked mouth curved into a sinister and callous grin didn't alter her spiteful stare and expression. The monster could make his move then but between their stares there was an understanding that the next night will prove who wins and who dies.

Dandridge leaned forward, rested his hands atop the rail as he stared at the young neighbor's strong stance. He knew it would be all too easy just to swoop down and do whatever he pleased having no one or anything stopping him but he was always up for a tasty challenge which will show itself the next evening. He thought her glare quite intriguing and rather amusing; she was more a silent challenge compares to the annoying thorniness of her brother's ominous actions. He released the balcony and crossed his arms keeping his deadly stare focused on the lovely challenge. He laughed and turned around breaking the stare before she did. All in good time; he thought to himself while returning inside his humble dwelling.

After watching Dandridge reenter the house; Jen hurried up the front steps of her house and rushed upstairs back into her bedroom. Immediately she dug into her desk taking out a pad of paper and pen. She sat down on her bed and started a letter to her brother. Though continuing on with life in a manner that suggested she was a coward and didn't wish to face the unknown while at her brother's side; she wanted to make her promise clear. On the paper she scrolled her promise;

Little Brother,

I'm sorry I disappointed you or gave you the feeling that I've abandoned you but that wasn't my intension. Honestly, I thought you were going crazy with all this vampire stuff until I saw what I did. I'll be honest by telling you that I'm scared shitless and still having a big problem trying to digest the idea that we have a vampire living next door. I'll do what I can; I promise. I already promised I'd protect and won't let anything bad happen to you; I meant it.

Tomorrow night; you'll have three people with you and I'm sure the fucker won't do anything with that many there but there isn't any certainty what he'll do afterwards. As you said; he knows that we both know so both of us are in danger. I am going to work tomorrow night but if anything bad starts up, you call me or go to the club. If this thing with Peter Vincent turns out to be something you didn't expect; don't hesitate to call me or find me. When it comes down to it, I will be there for you when the time comes to face the asshole next door. We'll do it together, Chuck; I promise.

I love you, little brother, and nothing or no one is going to touch one hair on your ugly head. Just think of this; if there is anyone who's going to pull the football away before you could kick the shit out of it, it'll be me and not some nasty thing we both thought wasn't real.

As of tonight; I'll be here but I know he won't show if he already has other plans for tomorrow night. We'll be safe for now. I'll be leaving for work around five and I'm leaving you with my work number or you can come there. I'm with you even if I'm not there physically; with you in heart.

I Love you,

Your Big Sis Jen

Jen folded the letter, stood up then went to Charlie's bedroom. She tried the doorknob to find it locked, so she tucked the letter under the door. Having done the best to her current ability; she decided it was best to do what any sister would while the mother was away, stay awake and keep watch. She found another stashed pack of cigarettes that was tucked in one of her many purses then stepped outside onto the back porch. She sat down keeping an eye on the dead quiet house next door which evening appearance grew even more sadistic. It seemed as if Dandridge's evil presence possessed the Victorian which gave it its eerie appearance. She came to terms that everything the vampire touched became part of him in one way or the other. There had to be a way to stop the swarming evil from penetrating their humble lives and destroying them permanently.

She smoked cigarette after cigarette; the pack slowly became one a few cigarettes. She sat on the porch, paced the back yard, and always kept an eye on the Victorian. There was a possibility she wasn't the only keeping watch; Dandridge or his little henchman could be doing the same. She even made a pot of coffee and brought the thermal carafe to the back porch to make she didn't miss anything that would suspicious or signaling the vampire's prowl. Drinking cup after cup made her take bathroom breaks but she immediately returned to her post. To help stay awake, besides pots of coffee, she did little exercises while lying back on the porch. She did sit-ups facing the Victorian, each push upward her eyes were focused on the house. There was always a sense that she too was being watched but nothing was going to stop her determination of keeping watch until dawn.

In fact, Jen's intuition was correct. Her determination to stay awake till dawn was watched closely. Without her knowledge of how she was watched; Dandridge sat atop the roof of his vampire home. He thought Jen's late night watch entertaining. He hadn't seen such determination in any mortal; perhaps she was more a force to reckon with than her little brother. Her immediate entrance into the scenario proved vital; ended with him having a wooden pencil impaled through his hand. He sat there amongst the shadows covering the roof as his new home grew just as dark and sinister as the dead heart in his chest. There was a wonder of what would happen if poor Charlie didn't have his watch dog for a sister around. What would the boy do if she hadn't taken her every last bit of energy to keep watch over his person and the house? Perhaps he would've taken the chance to snatch the little snitch. Perhaps he would've succeeded in shoving the boy out the window if she hadn't walked in. An intriguing scenario for a creature such as him that's lived long enough to watch century after century pass by.

Jen finished almost a hundred sit-ups and lay for moment on her back feeling the exhaustion throughout every inch of her body. She had no idea what time it was or how long it would be for day break. She turned her head and looked to the sky which was still scattered with dark clouds giving little peeks at moon that could be seen through the swaying branches of the backyard trees. Her eyes burned and felt heavy but she managed to fumble for the last cigarette tucked in the pack. She forced herself to sit up, her stomach feeling tight and filled with gallons of coffee. She scooted to the edge of the top step trying to keep her eyes focused on the Victorian. Her chin rested on the palm of her hand with her elbow propped up by her knee. Having the cigarette between the fingers of the hand her chin rested on, she barely used any energy to take a drag. Her eyes stared at the house but their lids grew heavier the more she tried to keep them open. With each sleep weighed blink her body leaned to the right until it pressed up against the back porch beam. Her chin remained on her palm as fingers barely gripped the burning cigarette. One final blink and her eyes remained closed; sleep and exhaustion won.

Dandridge watched the whole thing from his perch on the rooftop. With a mighty leap he landed perfectly on his lawn with two feet. Feeling a little frisky, having adjusted his plans to accommodate a tad more entertainment in his pursuit to get rid of Charlie and whoever else entertains the idea that he's a vampire; he made the decision to pay an unknown visit. He walked into the Brewster's backyard and approached the porch where Jen was slumped over asleep. He stood and stared at her; she had given her all to stay awake through the late hours of night just to attempt protecting her brother. Taking the risk, he reached and slipped the continuing to burn cigarette from her fingers then snuffed it out using only his fingers and tossed it behind him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that smoking is a deadly habit?" He questioned the sleeping Jen who didn't budge, stuck in deep sleep. He crouched down staring at her sleeping face, "But not as deadly as what you know about me." His full lips curved into a slanted grin as he again took another risk by brushing back the dark brown and highlight streaked strand from the side of her face. What would your brother do without you; he thought. There was an ample opportunity to end her charade as the big sister that very moment but what fun would be gained by taking advantage of someone who's sound asleep? He shook his head and rose up then left her to continue her failure in keeping watch.

Upon the arrival of the next day, Charlie woke and discovered the hand written letter from Jen. He took the time to read the letter; there was only minimal understanding about what she was trying to say but reading her promise that she would be there if help was needed eased him a little. There was a huge night about to begin in hours and felt somewhat confident for he had at least his girlfriend, best friend, and idol to help him bring down the vampire. He left his room but quickly took a step back noticing Jen sluggishly walking down the hallway then spied as she stumbled into her bedroom. She honestly looked as if she hadn't slept a wink the entire night. He had no idea what she did to look so horrible; if she actually had stayed awake all night. Perhaps she hadn't given up completely.

Six o'clock arrived along with night; Charlie stood on the sidewalk across from the Victorian pacing like mad while Amy and Evil stood calm. Peter Vincent hadn't arrived yet which started making Charlie nervous; he kept checking his wristwatch noticing the time kept ticking passed six. "Where is he?" He asked scanning both directions of the street, "It's ten after, he shouldn't been here already."

"Chill, Brewster," Evil suggested, "He said he'll be here and he'll be here."

Amy saw the glare of headlights from the corner of her eye, "Here he comes!" She grabbed Charlie's hand and hurried to Peter's car just as it pulled up.

Charlie was relieved to see the Great Vampire Killer but his nervousness still remained; the upcoming events were unpredictable. Peter stepped out his car dressed as if he had just stepped off the set of Fright Night Theater. "Oh, Mr. Vincent, thank you so much!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Ah, Charlie Brewster I presume," Peter spoke elegantly with his English accent, "Peter Vincent, Great Vampire Killer at your service." As he played the role perfectly, Amy and Evil smiled at one another with hope that Charlie's delusions of vampires was about to come to an end.

"You don't know how much this means to me, Mr. Vincent." Charlie followed Peter around the car.

"No worry, my boy." Peter graciously commented as he removed the prop bottle filled with fake holy water, "Now, where is this suspected creature of the night?"

"Um, there." Charlie pointed at the Victorian in front of the curb Peter had parked beside.

Peter smiled as he turned to look at the old house; for a moment he thought he was again partaking in a role in one of his films. The old Victorian seemed to have grown more intense with its eeriness; each little brush of wind caused the old house's boards to creak along with its seemingly more intense gray discoloration. "Well, there is a distinct possibility," He commented revealing the bottle to Charlie, "Shall we." He moved forward to walk to the house's front steps but Charlie quickly stepped in front him.

"Where are your stakes and hammers?" Charlie quickly asked noticing the simple bottle in Peter's hand.

"I left them in my bag, in the car." Peter explained and attempted to move forward but the obsessed young man again blocked him.

"You're not actually going in there without them?" Charlie asked feeling that Peter was being clumsy and forgetful of the many roles the actor had played.

"You see this bottle," Peter lifted the glass prop, "This is holy water. You know as well as I do that if a drop touching him he would surely blister. He readily agreed." He moved passed Charlie and walked toward the steps.

Charlie spun around and followed Peter onto the porch, "What if you prove he's a vampire then he'll kill all of us then and there."

Peter proceeded to knock on the glass window of the double front doors, "There is no need to fear, Charlie, for I'm here to protect you."

"Yeah, but…" Charlie attempted to plead more but the door to the Victorian swung open and there was Dandridge's henchman Billy Cole.

"Oh, wow, Peter Vincent!" Billy stated excitedly and quickly shook the actor's hand, "Billy Cole, I'm a huge fan! It's an honor meeting you!"

"Ah, yes, of course." Peter strangely and typically stated feeling his ego be indulged by Billy's praise.

"Oh, please, won't you all come in." Billy stepped aside allowing Peter to step in. He greeted Amy who shy said hello as she walked passed. Next he greeted the odd little man Evil who became overwhelmed by the coolness of the old house and said a meager hey. He looked to Charlie, "And Charlie." He grinned then watched Charlie practically dart inside trying to keep a distance from him. He shook his head as he shut the door then moved in front of the visitors.

Peter followed Billy to a stretched staircase that led to a enormous stained glass window; everything was quite beautiful including the house owner's extensive collection of antiques and art.

Billy looked up the staircase, "Hey, Jer, they're here!"

"Um, perhaps he didn't here you?" Peter commented not seeing Jerry Dandridge.

Billy turned his head and smiled at Peter, "Oh, don't worry, he heard me alright." He turned his head and looked back up the stairs; Dandridge stepped to the top of the stairs dressed to impress in his typical stylish fashions.

Dandridge paused before walking down the staircase; his eyes looked down to see the so called Great Vampire Killer standing beside Billy. He smiled and proceeded down the stairs taking a huge bite from a juicy apple. He loved making grand entrances; dressed in tasteful black slacks, expensive black leather shoes, and a deep bluish gray button up dress shirt. At the bottom of the stairs he quickly handed the remains of his almost completely one bite eaten apple to Billy then neatly wiped his hands off and eagerly shook Peter Vincent's hand. "Peter Vincent, it's a pleasure having you in my home." He smiled, "I've seen all of your films and found them…very amusing." How could he come up with a better compliment to an actor who has slain many of his kind on the silver screen?

"Oh, thank you." Peter smiled graciously; never heard his films called amusing.

"So, who are these," Dandridge stepped passed Peter to greet Charlie's two young friends but quickly became caught by the familiarity of Amy's face, "These two attractive young people?" He stared at Amy who quickly became taken by surprise by the intensity of his stare.

"Ed Thompson," Peter introduced Evil who meagerly waved his hand.

"Ed," Dandridge took only a short glance at the strange looking young Evil but kept his focus on Amy which obviously was making Charlie uncomfortable.

"And Amy Peterson," Peter introduced Amy who was still caught up in Dandridge's overwhelming stare.

Dandridge slowly took a few steps forward and reached taking hold of Amy hand. With his eyes deep into hers he lifted her hand and placed a gentlemanly kiss. His lips left her hand, "Charmed," He reluctantly released her hand and watched her pull it back with a smile. He quickly placed himself in order, "Now, is that what vampires are supposed to do, Charlie?" He laughed and his guests followed with their own.

Evil turned and looked at Charlie. "Yeah, Brewster, there's your vampire!" He chuckled then Amy grabbed his arm as Dandridge led them toward a room off from the staircase.

Amy leaned toward Evil and whispered, "God, he's cool."

Charlie went to move forward but Billy threateningly stepped forward blocking him for a second. He looked up at the much taller man who smirked coyly down at him then again darted to follow his girlfriend and best friend. As Amy and Evil stopped, he continued forward watching Dandridge remove an expensive artifact from a wooden crate and proceed to dust it off. He was prepared to take Dandridge on though he didn't like what was happening; perhaps Jen was correct by suspecting something else was planned. "So, where's your coffin?" Charlie asked Dandridge who quickly looked at him, "Or do you have more than?" He smirked, hoping he was making the vile creature uncomfortable.

Peter grimaced at Charlie's questions, "Charlie,"

"Don't worry, Mr. Vincent," Dandridge commented as he continued dusting off his artifact, "I've grown quite used to it. There's something you might not know; Charlie brought the police over here a few days ago." He turned and set the artifact on the mantel of a fireplace behind him.

"Charlie, you didn't." Amy scolded Charlie, not believing he did what he threatened to do days ago.

"I sure in the hell did," Charlie turned his head and looked behind him at Amy and Evil, "They didn't believe me either." He turned his attention to Dandridge.

"There you go," Dandridge pointed out Charlie's confession, "So, anything he says or does, doesn't really bother me any more." He grinned at Charlie.

"Okay, give it to him, Mr. Vincent." Charlie demanded, wanting the test to begin.

"Charlie, there is no reason to be rude about this." Peter commented.

"Please, Mr. Vincent, don't mind him." Dandridge stated as he dusted his hands off then stepped up to Peter.

Peter ignored Charlie's persistent rudeness then set the tiny bottle in Dandridge's hand.

"And," Dandridge looked down at the bottle then back to Peter, "Are you positive this is holy water?"

Peter winked at Dandridge then turned his head looking at Charlie, "Yes, I watched Father Scandling bless down at St. Mary's myself." He smiled, trying to assure Charlie that the ordinary tap water was holy water.

Dandridge stepped up to the roaring fireplace and put the bottle up to the fire's light. There was reluctance, an uncertainty but he's never known anyone to go against anyone's religious beliefs; accept for him. He turned and looked at the guests waiting patiently for him to prove Charlie's theory wrong. He smiled; trying to cover the lingering nervousness then pulled the little cork from the bottle.

Charlie glared at the monster, waiting for the moment the creatures throat would burst open from the powerful acidity from the blessed water. In his hand he held the gold cross tightly, "Don't worry; I'll protect you with this." He didn't notice the eyes that rolled behind him and ignored Peter's grimace.

"Well, I guess its bottoms up." Dandridge joked then tilted his head back lifted the tiny flask. He closed his eyes as he tilted the bottle and nervously poured its content into his mouth. His eyes opened and there was relief from the fact it wasn't tainted by religious prayer or blessing. He put the cap back on as he swallowed the tap water and went to toss the bottle into the fireplace but Peter cleared his throat signaling that the bottle must be returned. "Oh, of course," He placed the bottle back into Peter's hand.

"Thank you," Peter nodded graciously.

"Okay, Charlie, satisfied?" Dandridge asked the shocked young man.

Charlie looked at Peter then to Dandridge; there was no way what he saw was possible if the water was truly holy water. "That's not right." He stated doubt.

Peter faced Charlie, "Charlie, now you know as well as I do that a vampire can't drink holy water."

"Well, then it wasn't holy water." Charlie replied.

"Are you calling me a liar, young man?" Peter disapproved of such an accusation even though it was the truth.

"Well, if he's not a vampire," Charlie stated as he raised the cross, "Have him touch this."

Dandridge took a step back as Billy took a step forward.

Peter quickly grabbed the cross from Charlie's hand. "You've already caused enough trouble," He commented as he shoved the cross into Charlie's jacket pocket, "No reason to go pound the error."

"Yes, Charlie," Dandridge stepped forward glaring at Charlie, "You've already caused your friends enough pain. You don't want to cause them any more, would you?" He glanced behind Charlie at Amy and Evil who were still unconvinced about Charlie's accusations.

Charlie looked behind him then looked back to Dandridge; he could see the monster's threat in his cold dark eyes. "No," He responded; fearing for Amy and Evil's lives.

"Then you're convinced I'm not a vampire?" Dandridge asked though he knew there was obviously no way to change the young man's mind. The truth had been seen; there was no changing that fact.

Charlie's eyes narrowed and glared at Dandridge. "Yes," He practically hissed.

Quickly Dandridge's attitude change, "Well, I'm glad that's settled." He would handle Charlie later. He stepped up to Peter, put his arm around the actor and started to escort everyone to the foyer. "Mr. Vincent, I can't say how much I appreciate your help in all this." He thanked the false vampire killer.

As everyone eagerly followed Dandridge's lead, Charlie lagged behind feeling frustrated and infuriated by the betrayal of his friends. He turned around and Billy blocked his way. He nervously backed away then, again, darted to catch up to Amy and Evil.

Peter tucked his bottle back into the inner pocket of his coat; he felt satisfied with his performance of the evening. From his pocket he pulled out another prop, the silver cigarette case, and felt he would indulge in a short celebratory smoke once he got into his car. Behind him Dandridge was carrying on conversations with both Evil and Amy while Charlie was persistently bugging to leave. He opened the case as he looked with a smile at the teenagers socializing with Charlie so called vampire. He went to grab a cigarette from the case as he turned his head back around but he saw something odd. Again he looked to the group then back to what was being reflected in the case's mirror; no reflection for Dandridge. His mouth gaped as his hands went numb dropping the precious case to the floor.

Dandridge heard the case fall and quickly looked over at Peter who picked something up off the floor. He stepped away from charming his guests and watched Peter nervously shove the dropped object into his inner pocket. "Something wrong, Mr. Vincent?" He asked as the nervous actor looked to him and quickly sensed the actor was faking a smile.

"There was no….," Peter mumbled then laughed nervously, "Oh, nothing, it's just my clumsiness… I dropped…um."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dandridge asked finding the actor's behavior odd.

"Oh, we've taken up too much of your time." Peter quickly announced and hurried to gather the others then started pushing them out the door, "Again, thank you and goodbye." After getting them out the door he raced for his car with Charlie picking up on his nervous behavior. He quickly fumbled to open the car door with Charlie practically breathing down his neck.

"Mr. Vincent, what's wrong with you?" Charlie asked; perhaps something was noticed that caused Peter's sudden departure.

"Nothing's wrong," Peter denied his nervousness as he got into his car then fumbled to put the keys into the ignition.

"You're shaking," Charlie noticed Peter's nervous actions, "Something's wrong."

"I am not shaking!" Peter denied as he finally got the key into the ignition.

"You saw something didn't you?" Charlie quickly picked up on the reason for Peter's actions, "You saw something that convinced you he's a vampire."

"I did not such thing!" Peter continued his denial as he started the car.

"Mr. Vincent, tell us if you saw something!" Charlie demanded holding onto the actor's car door.

"I saw nothing!" Peter continued to tremble as he attempted to push Charlie's hands aside.

"Yes you did!" Charlie yelled, "Now tell me, our lives depend on it!"

"Okay!" Peter snapped then reversed back to the shock of what he saw, "He didn't cast a reflection in my mirror."

Charlie was shocked by the revelation.

"Are you satisfied?" Peter hit the gas and sped the car from the sidewalk.

Charlie attempted to run. "Mr. Vincent…shit!" He cursed feeling frustrated that the guy took off instead of helped him. He turned around and caught Evil attempting to sneak away. "Hey, where the hell you think you're going, pencil dick?" He yelled at Evil.

Evil halted, turned around then oddly looked down at his crotch and covered it. "Home, dick-head," He answered.

"Nah-ah, we walk Amy home first!" Charlie stated and grabbed Amy's hand.

"Oh," Evil rolled his eyes as Amy grabbed his arm and spun him around, "You know, Brewster, you're getting pretty damned demanding."

Inside the Victorian, Dandridge stood staring through a parted curtain covering one of the front windows. It had been so long since he saw anyone remotely resembling Amy; she brought back a lot of forgotten memories. "It's amazing," He commented, "She looks just like her, doesn't she?" He turned around with his face serious in thought then walked passed Billy moving across the hardwood floor in the foyer.

"One good thing," Billy smirked, "They'll never believe him and sister now."

Dandridge was forced to stop his little stroll; the sound of something crack beneath the sole of his leather shoe caused him to stop. He looked down then lifted and turned his foot to see a small piece of broken mirror. "No?" He responded with more of a question; Peter's reason for nervousness revealed by a simple sliver of reflective mirror, "Looks like we're going out."

Charlie, Amy, and Evil walked arm and arm as they entered a quiet part of the suburban area where not far was the little suburban strip that Club Rave was on. The area was slightly darker with spaced streetlamps along the sidewalk they strolled along. They came to entrance into an alleyway which quickly made Evil want to change their route. "Hey, we can cut down here." He said as he skidded to a halt and pointed down the alleyway, "This'll take us straight around Amy's neighborhood." He went to move into the alleyway thinking Charlie and Amy would eagerly agree but Charlie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, more lights the better." Charlie commented; didn't like the idea of traipsing down some dark alleyway knowing Dandridge probably figured out Peter's nervous tick.

"Huh?" Evil looked at Charlie as if he were nuts, "Brewster, are you chicken shit of some alley?"

"No, but I think its best we stick together." Charlie shook his head.

"Well, you might be a pussy but I'm not." Evil rolled his eyes and attempted to begin a trek into the dark alley but Charlie again pulled him back which started to really bug him, "Listen, Brewster, if you're such a fucking pussy that you're afraid you might piss your pants taking a short cut that happens to be a dark alley then walk your pussy ass that way." He pointed the way they had intended going. He jerked his arm from Charlie's grip then proceeded into the alley.

Charlie shook his head, turned and took Amy hand. "I don't think no vampire would want him anyways; probably give him blood poisoning." He commented with Amy laughing in response but a high pitched scream came from the alleyway. He and Amy hurried to find Evil cowering against the alley wall covering his neck. He rushed to Evil's side horrified that his best friend was just bitten by a vampire. "God, I warned him!" He whined to Amy.

Evil trembled as he refused to look Charlie in the face. "He bit me, Charlie." He sobbed keeping his neck covered then slowly turned his eyes to Charlie's horrified face, "You know what you're going to have to do, Charlie; kill me."

Charlie continued to freak out as Evil slowly slid his hands from the side of his neck then grabbed his jacket collar.

"Kill me, Charlie." Evil licked his lips staring at Charlie's pale face, "Kill me, Charlie, before I turned into a vampire and….suck your…dick!" He bellowed in his friend's face.

Charlie shoved Evil and stood up in anger caused by his friend's horrible joke. "Damn you, Evil!" He yelled down at Evil as the weird friend continued to laugh and point up at him. His anger became worse hearing Amy laugh as well. He quickly grabbed Amy then pointed at Evil as the prankster stood up. "You're going to get yours some day, Evil!" He warned his friend as he led Amy from the alleyway.

Evil continued to laugh watching Charlie and Amy begin walking away. "Oh, yeah, Brewster, when's that; when I'm a vampire?" He shouted, "There are no such things as vampire, you crazy fuck!" He turned around and proceeded down his dark and gloomy short cut not realizing the little joke was watched in its entirety from above.

As Evil continued down the alleyway while standing on a fire escape was Dandridge who grinned with amusement towards Evil's playful stupidity. He parted his black jacket and leapt over the fire escape then landed on the damp ground of the alleyway. He glanced behind seeing no sign of Charlie then returned his attention to the task at hand. Forward he strolled with cockiness as buttoned the four buttons of his jacket then tucked his hands into the pockets. He moved calmly following the eccentric teenager further into the dark depths of the alleyway; waiting the perfect opportunity to make another move to create a perfect pawn in the deadly came of cat and mouse between him and Charlie.

Evil continued on his way kicking pop cans and other debris scattered in the alleyway but something made his stroll cease; the sound of footsteps echoing against the moldy brick walls of the alleyway. He slowly turned and looked down the way he had come but saw no sign of anyone. Again the footsteps were heard which sounded closer. "Charlie, Amy, if that's you, I'm not scared!" He yelled down the alleyway but got no response just footsteps nearing the crook at the end of the alleyway. Around the corner a figure moved then stepped into the dim lighting in the alleyway; Dandridge. His eyes became wide seeing the man Charlie claimed to be a vampire. The man moved steadily towards him and he felt his heart begin to pound against his chest; he was actually scared. Reacting to the fear the man's sudden appearance gave; he spun around and started to run down the alley.

It seemed endless as Evil ran down the alley; he honestly had no clue where he was going. All he knew was he was being stalked by the guy his best friend was determined to prove to be a vampire. He took a look back and stumbled falling into a row of trash cans. His eyes remained wide watching the man move closer and closer. He scrambled onto his feet and continued running and reached a decision to go left or right. Turning around to see the man's nearing approach; he chose left and continued an attempt to escape. Quickly his choice of direction was revealed to be wrong; he came to a dead end then spun around thinking he could run back to the other choice but a strange form of fog swallowed the cramped alley in front of him. He was scared beyond belief watching the fog move towards him but not noticing its formation in the shadow behind him.

Just as quick as it came; the fog mysteriously seemed to back away then faded uncovering the small alley. Evil scanned down the alley seeing no sign of Dandridge nor heard any more of the man's frightening footsteps. He sighed and brushed back his messy blond hair from his sweat beaded forehead; perhaps he was going to be alright.

From the shadow behind Evil Dandridge stepped, "Hello, Ed."

Evil screeched and stumbled forward after hearing Dandridge's greeting. He fell onto the damp cement ground then flipped over and looked up at Dandridge. He was speechless with terror; what was the guy going to do to him? Was the dude a real vampire? How the hell did he get there? Were the questions racing through Evil's mind.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Ed." Dandridge explained, "You and I are alike. I know what it's like being different. I want to put an end to all your torment; the names they call you and them beating you up all the time. It'll all come to an end if you just take my hand." His hand slipped from his jacket pocket and reached down to Evil; the fingers extended with lengthy and sharp nails.

Evil's eyes looked at Dandridge's hand; there was temptation in the vampire's offer. He has spent many of his school years being shoved into lockers, beaten up in the boy's bathroom, and constantly being called evil over and over. Was there a way to put an end to all the suffering that entertained the high school bullies? Was Dandridge offering a means to an end to his adolescent torments?

"Come on, Ed," Dandridge coaxed the young man who had tears streaming down his face, "Go ahead and take my hand then everything will be alright." He smiled staring down at Evil's confused expression; he could see the temptation begin to take over the expression in the young man's eyes. He perked his brow and softened his smile.

Evil took a deep breath and felt himself lift his arm then move his hand toward the one Dandridge extended. His hand slipped into Dandridge's as he stared up into the almost black pools within Dandridge's eyes. Never had anyone ever shown sympathy to his teenaged suffering. In desperation he embraced the vampire who delivered him into the shadow of the alleyway.

Charlie and Amy continued along their stroll until another ear piercing scream bellowed behind them; Evil. Charlie spun around as the scream faded; there was a difference in that scream than the one played in Evil's prank. He went to walk back toward the direction the scream came from but Amy quickly stopped him. He turned his head and looked at Amy, "He might be in trouble."

"Don't, Charlie," Amy shook her head, "Don't let him sucker you again."

"He might really be in trouble this time." Charlie stated knowing what Dandridge was capable of.

"Forget it, it's just Evil messing with you again." Amy grabbed Charlie's arm and draped it over her shoulder, "Cut it out, Evil, it's not funny anymore!"

Charlie was still uneasy about the scream he heard as Amy tugged him to continue walking. Suddenly all the streetlamps went out and they were surrounding by only an evening lit street. They stopped and looked around. "Don't tell me this is a power outage." Charlie commented sensing it was something far beyond a simple power outage.

"What else would it be?" Amy responded also have the same sense as Charlie.

From behind Charlie and Amy came the weird sound of the massive flow of wings. They slowly turned around and witnessed the horrific sight of a giant bat flying directly at them. Charlie grabbed Amy's hand tightly knowing the bat was Dandridge's winged form then jerked her as he spun around knowing there was only one place they could go; Club Rave. Down the dark street he continued to pull Amy then the terrifying sound of the bat-like creature faded. Yet, no relief from running as they neared the corner of the street; Dandridge stepped from around the corner which sent then running around the opposite corner. The hustling sound of the club and its thumping music was near as they ran down the street similar to the other they just left. Again, Dandridge moved from behind a corner sending them, again, around the opposite corner; almost as if he were driving them toward the club.

Charlie saw the lengthy line at Club Rave's entrance; he pulled Amy with him. He attempted cutting into the line to get inside but the doorman refused to let them pass as the waiting club goers yelled and whined. He knew his sister was somewhere inside and needed to find a way in. From the staggering line he jerked Amy who was becoming exhausted from running and fear. Away from the club entrance they ran seeing no sign of Dandridge but the relief from his presence ended the moment he again stepped from around the corner which caused them to skid to a halt.

Charlie scanned for another way to run as Amy was oddly beginning to become caught up by Dandridge's dangerous presence and stare. He jerked Amy from the trance and dragged her away from Dandridge running the opposite direction hearing the thumping music again become loud. Again he and Amy skidded to a halt as Dandridge mysteriously appeared from around another corner. His head jerked toward the sound of the music which radiated from the alley beside them; instinctively he followed the music pulling Amy by the hand. Down the alley they ran until he came to the kitchen entrance which he quickly barged into immediately being yelled at one of the kitchen personnel. "You can't come through here!" He heard one of the chefs yell. He ignored the man and headed out of the kitchen into the crowded club; music blared loudly mingled with club goers' voices and the chef yelling.

Down a set of stairs he and Amy ran, managing to dodge the chef. Onto the overcrowded dance floor he shoved through while keeping a tight hold of Amy's hand. Through dancing crowd he moved seeing no sign of Jen within the jumping crowd but saw a room off to the far right where a pay phone was tucked away. After shoving and pushing his way through he and Amy stumbled into the room and he quickly went to call the police hoping this time they would believe him.

Peter Vincent sat on his old sofa still in shock from what he was shown in the tiny mirror of his prop cigarette case. Nothing could've prepared him for what he discovered about Jerry Dandridge; it was as if his long played roles in many vampire films was thrust into reality and forcing him to again play the main role as the Great Vampire Killer. Yet, he wasn't like his timeless character; he was fearful and unprepared for such a frightful experience. Vampires truly existed and everything he had done in all those Hammer films seemed useless. Finally he had the metal strength to stand up but a knock sounded on his door which startled him. He rushed to the door.

"Who is it?" Peter yelled through the door.

On the other side, standing in the hallway was Evil Ed; his face paler than before and a silly grin on his face. "It's me; Evil Ed." He yelled back.

"What do you want?" Peter asked through the door.

Evil rolled his eyes. "Hey, let me in; there's a vampire out here!" He attempted to sound as desperate as he could without cracking up. Suddenly the door came open as he turned his head trying wipe of the silly grin and Peter's hand reached out, grabbed him by the collar of his black leather jacket then jerked him into the apartment. He stumbled forward keeping his lips sealed to put a stop to his hideous laughter.

Peter slammed the door, hooked the chain then locked the deadbolt. He spun around and leaned back against the door feeling horrified that vampires were real. "What are we going to do?" He asked Evil; not knowing how to deal with real life vampires. He stared at Evil who smirked almost evilly, coinciding with the young man's odd nickname.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Evil asked and slowly turned his head, reached and pulled back the collar of his jacket and Rammstein t-shirt unveiling the distinct vampire bite mark given to him by Dandridge.

Peter's eyes went wide and mouth gaped in horror.

Evil turned his head after the revealing and smirked wide exposing his newly gifted fangs on top and bottom. "Oh no; not me." He mocked Peter's horrified and shocked expression then jumped as if he were going to attack which caused Peter to slam back against the door. He laughed hysterically, covered his mouth and pointed at the terrified aged actor.

Peter was beyond terrified; his own face went pale the moment he saw the bite mark on Evil's neck. The reality about vampires was quickly brought to his front door and he allowed it inside his apartment. What was he going to do? All the things he had done to fight of vampires in all those movies seemed to go flying out the window of his memory. Slowly he stepped to the side away from the door as Evil's terrorizing laughter faded and the young man's pale face became too serious for comfort. He kept his eyes on the new vampire as it kept a close eye on him while he continued to try to walk around Evil and keeping a safe distance at the same time.

"You wanna know something," Evil spoke as he watched Peter started to move passed him, "I used to admire you but that was before I found out what a fake you are!"

Peter continued toward an escape as Evil stepped forward while following his every movement. He took a chance and darted turning his back to Evil but the young vampire jumped grabbing him from behind.

"Yeah right," Evil hissed grabbing hold of Peter's collar, "Great Vampire Killer my ass!" His lips parted in preparation to do his new master's bidding; kill the vampire killer.

Peter struggled and managed to reach inside his jacket then pulled out another movie prop; an ancient appearing cross. As he struggled to keep his neck a safe distance from the angered vampire, he lifted the cross as those many roles came flooding back into his memory. Instinctively he did as his character had; he pressed the crossed directly onto Evil's forehead. His eyes went wide seeing the grotesque effect the cross had upon immediate contact to Evil's flesh. A gut wrenching scream bellowed into his ear as the cross burned into Evil's forehead which forced the vampire to release him. Evil's head jerked back in agony causing flesh to be torn back by the cross's holy representation. When Evil stumbled backwards he turned around embracing the cross.

Evil bellowed loudly feeling the searing pain caused by the cross. His hands covered the branded cross image centered in his forehead. He stomped his feet in a fit of pain and frustration. No one told him that he wasn't invincible; so many damned details similar to the movies he once loved. He spun around to face a mirror vacant of his reflection; though his hands left the brand he couldn't see the damage. He jerked his head and looked at Peter with eyes distorted yellow and watery with pained tears. "What have you done to me, you decrepit piece of shit?" He questioned Peter with his fangs more prominent and dripping drool.

Peter swallowed hard seeing the nasty brand the cross left behind then Evil attempted to move forward but he quickly aimed the cross. "Back!" He demanded Evil who quickly cowered against fear of another painful experience with the cross, "Back I say!" He stepped forward forcing Evil to stumble backwards and leaned back against the sofa.

"You'll pay for this, you asshole!" Evil threatened as he raised his hand trying to protect himself from the God fearing power the cross radiated, "Oh, yeah, my master will make you pay for this but not fast; slowly, oh so very slowly!" He slightly grinned then Peter stepped forward which made him dart to the left then forced him to leap into the air crashing through the nearest window.

Peter stood silent as he just watched a vampire jump out his window. He lowered the cross and finally took a moment to digest what just happened.

"Shit, they won't believe me!" Charlie yelled as he slammed the phone; another failed attempt to convince the police about his vampire dilemma. He turned around and walked up to Amy. "Amy, I need Peter Vincent's number." He stated and watched Amy suddenly break down into tears.

"I'm scared, Charlie," Amy confessed having been dragged into Charlie's nightmare, "I'm really scared."

Charlie quickly embraced Amy. He was just as scared but having already experienced what Dandridge was capable of doing; he knew Amy was even more terrified. "I won't let anything happen to you; I promise." He promised as he held her tight in his arms, "You have to give me Peter Vincent's number."

Amy pulled back; she knew the truth behind Peter's agreement to help. She shamefully looked up into Charlie's eyes, "He won't help us, Charlie."

"Amy, he's our only hope." Charlie already knew the whole Peter Vincent thing was a farce.

Amy stepped back then walked around Charlie feeling ashamed now that she knew Charlie was telling the truth all along. "I paid him to be there tonight." She sobbed her painful confession.

Charlie stepped behind Amy and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Amy, I know and I don't care." He confessed his knowledge that was known the moment Dandridge drank the faked holy water, "Just give me his number, please."

As Charlie continued with convincing Amy to give him Peter's number; the force beyond all the growing horror entered the club. Black leather boots tipped in silver strolled to the rail raised above the crowded dance floor with a cocky walk about black leather covered legs. Dandridge leaned forward resting his hands on the rail; his torso covered in a midnight blue button up shirt with the top few buttons undone exposing the silver chain draped over his collar bone and tucked neatly behind a black and silver trimmed belt. His large and blackish brown eyes scanned the hundreds of face below as he used his senses to snag Charlie and Amy's essence. His lips curved into their signature curved grin upon snagged the desired essence which also mingled with Charlie's sister's presence. Perfect; he thought to himself.

Amy stood quietly as Charlie dialed Peter's number. The experiences of the evening were taking their toll; exposed to things she thought were impossible. She lifted her head as her arms were crossed over her chest; her soft blue eyes looked into the dancing crowd and became drawn to a specific movement amongst the fast paced clubbers. Her lips parted in fearful gasp the moment her eyes saw Dandridge standing prominently among all the men and women. Her eyes grew wide as he vanished the moment three people walked passed him; once they moved away he was gone. Her eyes shifted and again spotted him moving through the crowd with his eyes focused on her; his dark and penetrating stare pierced into her eyes. Her mind became focused on his every movement as she was drawn into a hypnotic trance caused by the manner his eyes burned deeper into hers.

Dandridge moved through the crowd; each time he moved out of Amy's view he managed to appear elsewhere almost giving her a dizzying effect. Her eyes were snagged each time he reappeared pulling her deeper and deeper into the entanglement within the web forming in his eyes. It wasn't only her who seemed to be drawn into his deceptive web; women he passed eagerly touched him in hope he would turn his advances on them but his focus was solely on her. The closer he came to where she stood, the more powerful the trance became. Again he disappeared which caused her try searching his whereabouts within the crowd but her search ended as he stepped directly in front of her from the opposite direction he had disappeared. She gasped in surprise but all the fears she recently had were diminished the moment his lips curved into an enticing but sinister smile. She felt a faint smile respond to his which broadened his smile more. Caught in the depths of his hypnotic abilities she felt his hand embrace hers then lead her away from Charlie into the thick crowd.

"Peter, we need your help." Charlie begged on the phone never noticing his girlfriend being stolen by Dandridge, "You're out only hope. Dandridge has us trapped in the place called Club Rave. You have to help us!"

Peter sat on his sofa still clinging to the cross he used against Evil, "Charlie, I just can't do that." He was more fearful of vampires now that he had faced the vampire version of Charlie's best friend.

On the dance floor, amongst the hundreds of dancers, Amy was subdued within Dandridge's hypnotic trap. As she walked in front him, he simply raised his hand and, without touching her shoulder, she stopped almost mechanically. Her eyes were dazed as his hands moved against her shoulders then slowly slid downward over her arms. He moved closer pressing himself against her backside then wrapped his hands over hers. As the music moved fast, he moved slowly as he lifted her arms then wrapped them over her chest. He leaned his head against the side of hers as his sexual movements persuaded her hips to move with his. He continued to grin coyly knowing his power weighed against her ability to think and run away from his advances.

As he continued to move her body in sync with his; his hand released hers and slid slyly downward over her dress covered hip. Further down his hand slid until reaching the hem of her T length and petite flowered dress then slowly gathered the dress upward exposing her thigh. His grin broadened as he pressed his hand against the smoothness of her thigh then slid it to the inner thigh hiking the hem higher. He quickly shifted his hand, grabbed her then pulled her arm upward bringing her hand to the back of his thick and shoulder length black hair. He lifted her off her feet momentarily and spun her around until something clicked inside her. The moment he released her she dropped to the floor onto her knees obviously confused by what was happening to her. He stared down at her, waiting for her attempt to escape his seduction.

Amy finally scrambled to her feet and attempted to find her way back to Charlie but stopped a few feet from Dandridge. There was something about the vampire that was making her end her escape then drew her to turned around and become swallowed by his intense presence. She breathed heavy, her heart racing, and watched Dandridge reach his hand out to her. Her eyes remained snagged in his stare and her arm lifted until their fingertips touched then his fingers quickly entwined with her. She was pulled forward until her body pressed firmly against his. He stared down into her eyes as she instinctively put an arm around his neck. Her hand in which he held was moved around his waist then he pressed the flat of her palm against his lower back and slowly slid it downward over his left cheek. She continued to stare into his eyes as she felt his arms moved around her small waist; his hands pressed against her back and slid downward over her entire rear which provoked a smile on her face.

The entire seduction was arousing Dandridge's vampire instincts; never did he have to use so many of his cunning abilities to subdue a woman into submission. His instincts caused him to jerk her head to the side; he reached and pulled back the collar of her petite white sweater. He made an attempt to taste her pretty neck but she quickly turned her head and stepped back. He adored a challenge as he watched her take another step back but his eyes kept a tight grip of hers. He stood patiently as she pulled back her sweater and dropped it to the dance floor exposing the thin straps of her pretty dress; exposing her neck even more. His eyes beckoned and she stepped up to him grabbed hold of his shirt collar then exposed his top portion of his chest. He grinned happily as she placed a sweet kiss against the center between his collarbones then continued to kiss downward over his exposed chest. He looked down as she crouched down onto her knees and looked up at him; his corruption practically brought her to her knees before his leather covered crotch. He grabbed her by the hands and pulled back onto her feet.

"Hey, Jen," Jen's friend Lacy's voice called to her.

Jen leaned against the bar of the large club and turned to see Lacy returned with a tray filled with empty glasses and bottles. "Huh," She responded; still troubled about what happened while she away

Lacy set her tray on the bar and barked out orders from her table to the bartender. She looked over at her friend who just didn't seem her typical spunky self. "I just saw Charlie." She announced as her tray was taken and dumped of its alcoholic debris.

"What?" Jen quickly looked out at the crowd, "Where?"

"He's over at the phones." Lacy answered waiting for her tray to be filled again. Before she could say another word Jen rushed away into the crowd. She shook her head not understanding what was wrong with her friend.

Jen shoved her way through the crowd ignored orders being yelled out by clubbers. There had to be something wrong if Charlie showed up at the club; she thought. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowd toward the location of the payphones. She reached the room just as Charlie slammed the phone in frustration. "Charlie," She yelled hurrying into the room, "What's wrong?"

Charlie quickly embraced Jen; happy to finally see a face that could help him and Amy. Then it dawned on him; where was Amy? He spun around, she wasn't there then he stepped passed Jen and looked out into the crowd. His eyes grew wide upon spotting Amy caught up in a dance with Dandridge. "Oh, shit," He yelled, "He's here and he's got Amy!" He hurried into the crowd and Jen followed behind.

Dandridge enjoyed having the upper hand now that Amy was snagged beneath his powerful trance of seduction. He held her close to him as his fingers entwined with hers then treated the dance floor with a little blast from his centuries old past. As if in part of a traditional ballroom he started spinning around and around bringing Amy with him but keeping his eyes deep in hers. Through the crowd he moved as a gentleman from days of old. He watched her closely as her head turned spotting the wall covered in mirrors; the reflection gave the indication she danced alone. His smirk was permanent as he saw the shock in her expression. He paused and glanced at the mirror as her eyes stared at it; she looked up at him then back to the mirror. Again he pulled her into more of his classical ballroom dance until he halted and lowered her into a sexy dip.

"Let her go!" Charlie yelled as he grabbed Dandridge by the collar pulling the vampire and his girlfriend from the intimate dance dip.

Dandridge smiled at Charlie then heightened the hypnotic display further by leaning into Amy as she touched the side of his face. He kissed her, mocking Charlie's attempt to act tough. In the kiss Charlie yelled, "You son of a bitch!" He sensed the boy's foolish attempt; Charlie swung his fist but he caught the fist before it could even get close enough to hit him. He turned as his hand squeezed Charlie's clenched fist slowly bringing the young man onto his knees. He sneered while displaying only a portion of his immortal strength.

"You can't kill me here." Charlie stated while struggling against the horrible pain of his fingers being almost crushed under Dandridge's vampire strength.

Dandridge leaned down enjoying the pain in Charlie's expression. "I don't want to kill you, Charlie." He lied, "I want you and Peter Vincent to come to my house, just the two of you. Well, that is, if you want to see Amy, again." He shoved the boy to the floor and turned to prepare to leave but came face to face with something rather surprising; a fist punched him across the face. His head jerked to the side from the punch then his eyes turned to look down at Jen who still had her fists balled. His lips smirked; the young woman continues to surprise him with her determination to protect her younger sibling.

"Let her go, you asshole!" Jen yelled over the loud music at the vampire. She watched Dandridge turn his head with his dark eyes almost smiling at her. His lips curved into that evil grin which made her realize she just made a mistake punching him. She took a step back but ran into one of the clubs most established tough bouncers. Taking a quick glance up at the tall and muscular Marcus, "This guy's causing trouble, get him." She reached and grabbed Amy pulling her away from Dandridge then Charlie joined her.

Marcus stepped up to Dandridge who watched Jen and Charlie make an attempt to escape while being escorted by a much larger bouncer. He attempted to walk passed Marcus, "Out of my way!" The bouncer shoved him.

"Move me," Marcus dared Dandridge.

Dandridge wasn't in any mood, "If that's the way you want it." He lowered his head for a moment with his eyes closed as his hands balled into angry fists. His eyes snapped open revealing their new bloody red distortion then shifted looking at the bouncer's face. His lips snarled with a rumbling hiss passing through clenched fangs. There was a bit of amusement seeing the bouncer's face suddenly change from cockiness into fear. His fists unraveled displaying their nasty growth with deadly nails long a sharp. "Let's get this party started." He hissed as he snarl turned into an evilly fanged grin.

"Oh, shit," Marcus mumbled then turned his head looking to his partner who was escorting Charlie, Amy, and Jen up the club stairs, "Leon!" He needed back up with this one. The moment turned his head to face Dandridge his dare was fulfilled; with a swift swing of the monstrous claw like fingers the side of his throat was ripped open and he flew atop of a nearby table sending the entire club into a horrified frenzy.

Screams ripped over the music and clubbers scattered trying to find the fastest way out of the club. Clubbers fell with others trampling over them. Charlie, Amy, and Jen saw Dandridge's deadly attack on Marcus and rushed up the stairs with a dozen of clubbers rushing up behind them. Leon took the challenge of attempting to stop Dandridge but at the bottom step his attempt became short lived. Dandridge grabbed the large man by the throat and effortlessly lifted the man off his feet while grinning evilly and snarling exposing his fangs more. Without one ounce of struggle, Dandridge thrust the two hundred and sixty pound man into the air. Leon landed on the center of the dance floor and slid nearly ten feet with clubbers racing passed. Dandridge looked to see those he hunted hurry into a frenzied crowd while attempting to escape down the stairs leading down to the club entrance.

Charlie, Jen, and Amy struggled to stay together while being shoved and knocked into by the panicked clubbers. Charlie was slammed into a corner at the bottom of the first set of stairs which forced him to release Amy's hand. He yelled for Amy as he struggled to pry himself off the wall. Amy was shoved and knocked around within the stampede; slowly being forced toward the banister. Jen was shoved down the stairs but managed to keep her footing and slammed backwards against the wall hearing Charlie yell out for Amy.

Jen was constantly rammed into by pushed clubbers as she scanned over the crowd of moving heads. She saw Amy fall back against the banister then saw Dandridge pop out of now where reaching for Amy. Wanting to do some good since she practically abandoned her brother previously; she started shoving, kicking, and pushing her way across the stairs. Amy almost fell backwards over the banister but was saved by Dandridge's quickness which made Jen move faster through the stampeded. She neared Dandridge and Amy just as Dandridge again snagged Amy into his overpowering gaze. She reached out to grab Amy but just before her hands could grab hold someone rammed into her shoved her into the banister and sent her flying over.

Dandridge took a moment to watch Jen be pushed over the banister then glanced over seeing the young woman hit the cement floor with a loud thud. He heard Charlie yelling out and looked through the panicked crowd to see the young man reaching while being pinned in the corner. His lips again grew into a sinister grin then he pulled Amy down the stairs through the stampeding heard of people.

Charlie saw his sister fall over the rail while attempting to rescue Amy; his eyes swelled with horrified tears. He gathered his strength and pushed through the remaining clubbers trying to make there way down to the entrance. He stumbled and fell against the banister then looked down waiting to see the horrible sight of his sister splattered and stomped onto the floor below. His eyes became wide seeing no sign of Jen or Amy. "Amy!" He yelled, "Jen!" He hurried down the stairs where few clubbers were sprawled out after being stampeded upon then down the final set of stairs noticing only a small amount of blood where his sister had landed. He shoved his way out the club entrance and ran onto the street scanning both directions.

The sound of skidding tires came from Charlie's left. He looked to see Dandridge's black jeep come squealing around the corner aimed directly at him. He stumbled backwards onto the sidewalk and the jeep sped by. To his shock he saw Evil sticking out of the back pointing his finger and laughing hideously mocking that both his girl friend and sister were abducted by Dandridge. He became panicked not knowing what to do then realized the only ounce of hope was convincing Peter to go to Dandridge's to rescue both young women from certain death or something worse; becoming vampires.

Peter was still riled by almost being killed by Evil Ed. He sat in the silence of his apartment still clinging to the cross that saved him from Evil's grotesque fangs. A sudden loud knock sounded on his door which startled him. He stared at the door and listened to someone who sounded like Charlie call out his name through the door. Fearing another trick, he walked up to the door but didn't open it. He listened again hearing Charlie's voice call his name again. "What do you want?" He asked through the door.

"Peter, open up, it's Charlie," Charlie announced through the door while standing in the hallway.

Peter dared to crack open the door with chain still attached. He looked out at Charlie whose expression was riddled with desperation and fear. Not wanting to fall for another one of Dandridge's tricks he slipped his arm through the crack and aimed the cross at Charlie. "Touch this," He demanded.

"Peter, we don't have time for this." Charlie didn't understand Peter's reasons for suspecting he was a vampire.

"Touch this first." Peter demanded again.

Charlie rolled his eyes, sighed then grabbed the cross which proved he wasn't infected by Dandridge's deadly vampire disease. He released the cross then watched Peter slip his arm back into the apartment and listened to the chain being unhooked. The door came open and he rushed inside; he wasn't leaving until Peter was convinced to help him. He watched Peter rush into the small bedroom setup and begin filling a suitcase with clothing. "What are you doing?" He asked walking up to Peter.

"I'm leaving," Peter announced blatantly, "I suggest you do the same."

Charlie grabbed the suitcase and pulled it back, "We can't; Dandridge has Amy and my sister."

Peter's mouth gaped in reaction to the news. "I know," He hurried into the living room and grabbed the telephone, "We'll call the police."

Charlie hurried, took the phone from Peter's hand then slammed it down on the base, "I've already tried and they won't believe me. It's up to us to save them." He stared at Peter as he flopped down on the sofa.

"Charlie, I have to tell you something." Peter started a confession,

"I know," Charlie cut Peter off, "You were paid to be there tonight. But I don't care."

Peter frowned and looked up at Charlie, "And you still want me to help you?"

"Yes, I do." Charlie asked with aggravation, "You're Peter Vincent, the Great Vampire Killer. If there's anyone who can do this, it's you."

"Oh, that's just a character I played in a movie!" Peter snapped, "That's not even my real name. I'm… I'm terrified." He wasn't prepared for his movies to come to life; nothing could have prepared him for such a real life nightmare filled with vampires.

Charlie knelt down in front of Peter and took the actor by the hand. "Peter, you're my only hope. There's no one else to help me." He stared at the actor's aged face; seemingly aged more since the last time he saw him, "Amy and Jen need us to save them from Dandridge. If I go in there alone I'll surely die then there'll be no one to stop Dandridge from doing whatever he wants to them. You know he'll come after you once I'm dead. You'll be the only one left who knows. Please, Peter, help me."

Peter turned his eyes away from Charlie's pleading expression, "Charlie, I can't."

The soft sound of music caused her eyes to flutter open; before them was the sight of a roaring fireplace. Her brown eyes blinked as her fingers moved feeling the silkiness of fur; shifting her eyes she saw she lay on a fur rug stretched before the fireplace. She pressed her hands against the rug and slowly lifted herself upward taking a look around the unfamiliar room. She noticed her yellow t-shirt and black skirt neatly folded and hung over the back of an antique wooden chair set just below a portrait of a woman. She took a moment and glanced down at herself noticing she was dressed in a quite beautiful soft white dress. She touched the fabric which was light and soft. Her eyes lifted and found another painting of a different woman. Her head turned seeing another painting of a woman with short curly dark hair and holding a single rose. She shifted to look above the fireplace seeing something rather shocking and unbelievable; a portrait of a young red haired woman who looked identical to Amy. "Amy," She mumbled as her eyes frowned with confusion.

"She was someone I knew, long time ago." Dandridge's voice spoke.

Jen (yes, Charlie's sister not Amy) jerked her head to the direction Dandridge's voice came from. Her eyes became wide seeing him standing before a window where an expensive CD stereo system was to his left. His head turned and his eyes looked at her with an uneasy seriousness. The moment he turned his entire body she scrambled to her feet fearing what action the vampire was going to take. She didn't understand what was going on, where her brother and Amy were, and why she was there when it seemed obvious he was after Amy while in the club. He took a step forward which made her take a step back and quickly took notice of the pain shooting up her leg; the effect from having been shoved over the banister.

He continued to step towards her as she became confused about all the vampire films she watched. Guy vampires always seemed to go after the women who looked like another from their past. Why was he pouring out all the seduction and aiming it at her; she thought. "Wait," She mumbled not wanting him to come any closer after seeing all she had, "This isn't right." She watched him stop.

"What is that?" Dandridge asked as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Um, aren't you supposed to go after Amy?" She asked, "It's obvious you were; at least I thought you were. She looks just like her." She pointed at the painting.

Dandridge took a quick glance at the painting; yes Amy looked like the portrait. He returned his focus on Jen. He continued walking toward her while finishing unbuttoning his shirt. He was determined to snag the young woman as he had Amy at the club. Once he was close he started staring at her face as she nervously shifted her eyes without looking at him. Again, he loved challenges and she had shown herself to be one hell of a challenge. "Having the same face doesn't make you the same person." He spoke softly trying to snag her eyes with his, "She was one of a kind. Like you." Those words finally caused her to look at him which quickly locked their eyes.

"But," She mumbled feeling strange as her eyes stared into his, "You…you kissed…" She became speechless from the manner his eyes penetrated hers and felt his fingertips press under her chin. Her eyes remained locked with his as he leaned toward her while lifting her chin. His lips pressed against hers with almost a feathery kiss as she was unable to turn her eyes from his. Keeping her eyes focused on his she felt the urge to return his tender kiss and started to fall deeper and deeper into his overpowering advances feeling his hands gently cup the sides of her face. She could barely breathe as his soft and full lips parted giving her a small taste of his tongue. Her body grew numb but felt the power of his gentle fingers slide down the sides of her neck.

He broke the stare by shifting his lips and kissing the side of her face as his hands gripped her shoulders. His vampire instincts were triggered as she had fallen under his seductive spell. He tilted his head back slightly and made an eager attempt to impale her pretty neck with his fangs but she pulled back before the bite could be made. She made an attempt to move but his intense hypnosis caused her legs to give way and she dropped down onto the fur rug. He smirked slightly then looked down seeing her disorientated. He slipped off his shirt dropping it to the floor then joined her on the rug. It was amusing to watch such a strong willed young woman begin to cave under the pressure his hypnotic powers. Her will was almost as equal to her brother's but as all have, her will was crumbling.

Perhaps it was her strong will which changed his direction of interest. The moment she took the effort to punch him he found himself intrigued by her willingness to put herself in harms way to defend Amy's honor. Sure he could've had a replica of the woman in the portrait but she would've been just that, a replica. He also found it more pleasant that it was Charlie's flesh and blood he would consume into his dark world; not a girlfriend. Sibling blood obviously ran thicker and the taste would be more pleasurable than that of a meager high school sweetheart's. The perfect way to get to Charlie Brewster is through his love for his sister.

Jen sat before Dandridge but kept her face and eyes turned away. She felt confused; there was no understanding about what Dandridge was doing to her. She finally turned her head and dared to look at him again. She was frozen as he brought his hand to the side of her face and led her to sit up. She couldn't stop herself from again becoming caught up in the intensity within his dark brown eyes that almost mimicked glistening black pools. He again touched both sides of her face which caused shivers to move over her body. She felt weak against the manner his brushed the back of his fingers sweetly against her cheeks. In a final struggle of defense she attempt to speak but his fingertip silenced her lips. Staring into his eyes she watched him scan over her face as fingertip gently brushed downward against her bottom lip then chin. Something strange crept over her as if triggered by the manner he touched and looked at her.

His eyes again returned to penetrate hers. She finally became subdued as he watched her lift her arms and reach behind her neck. The bow at the back of her neck was untied and the bodice of the dress slowly slipped down until her breasts were exposed. His lips struggled to not form his typical grin as he shifted his eyes down taking a long glance of her perfect and full breasts. He felt her hand touched the side of his face which nudged his eyes back to hers. He was pleasantly surprised by the soft smile that curved her full mouth. His eyes focused into hers as she lifted slightly onto her knees then leaned forward pressing her lips against his; a bit more aggressive than he expected. Certainly he had Amy under just as an impressive spell but there was a big difference between the two young women.

To his surprise, Jen eagerly pressed herself against him as the aggressiveness of her kiss grew even more. It became obvious to him that Jen's past experiences were far more advanced than mousey Amy's. Perhaps he made the right choice. Her fieriness became prominent as her arms wrapped around his neck and hands fondled the back of his thick ebony hair as she kissed him full on the mouth. Eager to indulge in such a breath of fresh air display he returned her powerful kiss with his own as she practically straddled his lap. He moved his hands down her thighs then to her knees where he started gathering up the soft dress until her knees were exposed. His hands moved under the dress feeling the heated softness of her youthful and muscular thighs then moved behind her where they pressed against her tight rear. He hadn't experienced such a heated make out session like that in such a long time; it was remarkable.

Up her back he moved his hands slowly then moved them beneath her arms feeling the heat of her breasts pressed against his chest. The more she became aggressive, the more aggressive became his vampire lust. His hand move up the back of her neck and his fingers slipped into her dark brown hair; he dug deep into the pinned strands releasing them so they fell down to between her shoulder blades. His right hand slid between their chests and grazed over her breast then slid back down cupping it. Again he moved his hand back under her arm as his lips moved from hers kissing just under her chin. His lips kissed to the side of neck as one hand gripped a handful of her hair and the other moved upward gripping her left shoulder. He kissed down her neck feeling the fangs grow. His head lifted and lips parted exposing the fangs.

Drowning in the ecstasy of Dandridge's sexual hypnosis; Jen was subdued and unable to return from the seductive vice he had over her. Pain shot from her neck as his deep bite penetrated into her flesh; she gasped loudly as her eyes snapped open. Her head tilted back with his hand holding tight to the back of her hair. Again she felt him bite down harder sending numbing pain through her body. Her eyes fluttered as her head slowly moved to the side.

The taste within her blood was more than he had expected; all the fire and youthfulness flooded into his mouth. Every tiny moan escaping her mouth gave him bliss. That single bite infected her to forever be his just as others before her. He continued to suckle her bitter sweet blood as a slow trickle of blood escaped and trailed down the curve of her shoulder, outlined his fingertips, and then trailed slowly along the side of his hand.

Charlie stood in the shadows near the old Victorian waiting for Peter to arrive. His eyes stared at the structure which had grown even more sinister in appearance by the thickening mist swarming around it. He held tight his homemade stake along with the gold cross given to him by Evil. He was nervous and scared but prepared to fight for his life and the lives of Amy and Jen's. From the shadows his arm was grabbed which startled him. He spun around to face Peter.

"Peter Vincent Great Vampire Killer at your service." Peter announced.

"Peter, this is serious." Charlie shook his head.

"I am serious, my boy." Peter immediately lifted the wooden case and set it in Charlie's arms, "Hold this for me, please." He flung open the case and gathered specific supplies; stake, hammer, crucifix, and a gun.

"What's that for?" Charlie asked thinking the gun to be a useless weapons against vampires, "That won't kill him."

"This is not for Dandridge." Peter explained aiming the gun carelessly in Charlie's face.

Charlie pushed the gun away from his direction, "Then what's it for?"

"Billy Cole," Peter replied closing the lid and took the case then draped its fur trimmed strap over his shoulder.

"Billy Cole?" Charlie frowned, not sure if that would even work on Billy, "What's if he's not even human."

"The man walks in the daylight doesn't he?" Peter explained with a question, "So, he has to be human." He tucked away his supplies and looked at the dreaded dwelling of the vampire's.

"What ever," Charlie shook his head.

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked feeling his fear again creeping up on him.

"Yes, now come on." Charlie said sternly and walked toward the front porch of the old Victorian with Peter reluctantly following. He reached the steps of the porch and stepped up but Peter quickly grabbed his arm. He turned his head knowing Peter was going to make another attempt to avoid confronting Dandridge, "Now what?"

"Perhaps we should go around to the back." Peter made a more useful suggestion but all was too late because their presence was known.

The front door of the Victorian crept open which quickly silenced any more of Peter's suggestions. Charlie knew they had no choice but to go through the front. "Looks like that was suggested a little too late." He stated proceeding up the front steps. He cautiously walked through the open door with Peter following behind reciting over and over, "I am Peter Vincent, the Great Vampire Killer." As he and Peter were finally through the door it suddenly slammed behind them which startled Peter and caused him to drop his case making a loud thud. He shook his head and looked up the large staircase, "Let's check upstairs." He started up the stairs as Peter gathered his case and followed.

Charlie moved quietly up the stairs, not sure who or what was going to pop out of no where then he felt Peter again tug on his arm. He turned his head and gave Peter a questioning look.

"Perhaps it's best if we come back at daylight." Peter gave another suggestion, still trying to find a way out of the reality that was becoming more terrifying than all the movies he starred in, "Dandridge will be asleep then."

Charlie jerked his arm from Peter's hand, "Yeah, Amy and Jen will be dead by then, too. Come on." Just as he turned to continue up the stairs an alarming sound was heard. His eyes looked to the sound's origin and saw Dandridge moving along the upstairs banister while scraping his deadly sharp nail across it and pealing away a layer of wood. He watched in silence as Dandridge made his way to the top of the stairs with a satisfied grin on his face.

Dandridge looked at his expected visitors and decided to give them a proper greeting. "Welcome to Fright Night!" He sang imitating the traditional Dracula accent. He stepped down one step then leaned back against the stair banister and crossed his arm. His face became dead serious, "For real." Slowly his lips curved into his usual cocky grin. He thought their expressions amusing; Peter's face was attempted to express steady strength but he knew it only masked the coward inside. Charlie's expression was filled with stupid heroics and determination.

"Where's Amy and my sister?" Charlie demanded with his question as his fist wrapped around the gold cross tightly.

"Hmm, why don't you get passed me and find out." Dandridge dared with a challenging smirk along with waving his lengthy index finger signaling for them to try.

Charlie went to step forward; desperate enough to take Dandridge's dare but Peter grabbed his arm.

Peter stepped passed Charlie then aimed one of his old movie prop crosses at Dandridge. He had such a sure expression but it quickly disappeared realizing the cross he held apparently had no effect on Dandridge. His face grew pale as Dandridge uncrossed his arms and stepped down then reached wrapping his distorted fingers around the metal cross. His eyes became wide as Dandridge effortlessly crushed the cross then took it out of his hand. Slowly his arm dropped as he stared at the crushed remains of his sacred movie prop.

"You have to have faith in order for this to work on me, Mr. Vincent." Dandridge spoke sternly finding the old man's attempt pathetic. He tossed the cross over the stair railing and took another step but Charlie quickly stepped in front of Peter aiming the golden cross directly at his face. His eyes became wide as they stared into the holiness of the cross which was empowered by Charlie's faith. His lips curled as fangs sprouted then he stepped backwards up the step as Charlie now held the grin. He growled lowly as he continued to step backwards away from the intensity radiating towards him. The young man's faith was more powerful than expected which had taken him by surprise and drove him backwards the way he came.

Charlie smiled; a sense of accomplishment having pushed the vampire away. He took a moment to turn his head to look at Peter, "I think we have him." He continued to smile as he turned his head to make sure Dandridge continued to back off but his smile was quickly wiped by the strong thrust of Billy Cole's fist. He was struck so hard that he was pushed over the rail and thudded onto the floor below.

Peter became horrified; he looked to where Charlie had fallen then turned his wide eyes to the Billy Cole's grinning face as the henchman crossed his arms. He dropped his wooden case as he started to stumble backwards down the stairs watching Dandridge return the stairs. Continuing down the stairs he watched with insurmountable fear as Dandridge stepped beside Billy and rested his arm against Billy's shoulder with a satisfied look on his face.

"Boo!" Billy shouted and stomped his foot as if scaring away a frightened animal.

Peter screamed and spun around. He rushed down the stairs, across the foyer, and out the front door.

Dandridge laughed just as Billy did. "Fearless vampire killer; yeah right." He laughed and patted Billy's shoulder rewarding his henchman for a job well done.

Down front porch steps of the Victorian Peter ran then along the sidewalk. He raced onto the front porch of the Brewster home and barged into the well lit house. "Mrs. Brewster!" He called out for Charlie's mom. He immediately saw the cordless phone and attempted to make a call but the phone was completely dead. He too the initiative to investigate the telephone's condition and quickly made the discovery that the phone's line had been ripped apart. "Oh no Mrs. Brewster." He mumbled fearing something tragic had happened to Charlie's poor mom. He heard something like a woman's voice come from upstairs and hurried believing it was Charlie's mom. Up the stairs he raced and darted to the first door to find it empty then to the second which definitely wasn't empty.

The first thing he saw was someone lying in the bed; assuming it was Judy Brewster he rushed to the side of the bed. He quickly started to shake the person and heard only a moan. Carefully he rolled the person open and discovered it wasn't Judy but Charlie's girlfriend Amy who appeared to be unconscious. "Oh, dear," He mumbled and started to shake Amy; she moaned as her eyes fluttered open. The moment her eyes saw his face she became fully alert and quickly embraced him as if for dear life. "It'll be alright." He spoke too soon; the moment he finished his little soothing words the bed became rocked just as someone else jumped atop it. He quickly fell back off the bed pulling Amy with him. Both looked to the bed.

Meanwhile at the Victorian; Charlie was carried over Dandridge's strong shoulder through a set of wooden double doors. Dandridge walked across the hardwood floor as his black boots tapped with each step. He reached the center of the room and flung Charlie backwards dropping him onto the floor. He waited a moment as Charlie sat up obviously feeling the pain from being punched and tossed to the floor. "Here," He threw Charlie's homemade state to the floor where its sharpened point embedded into the floor, "You might need this just before dawn. That is if you have the strength to use it." He turned around and walked back toward the doors.

Charlie looked to his right and found Jen almost curled in a fetal position. "What did you do to her?" He shouted at Dandridge as he crawled up to his sister.

Dandridge paused before shutting the door, smiled at Charlie then closed and locked the doors behind him.

Charlie touched his sister's shoulder feeling the clamminess and sweat over her skin. "Jen," He spoke then slowly rolled her over. His eyes immediately swelled with horrified tears upon seeing his sister face. The evidence of Dandridge's deadly game was in the distorted coloration in Jen's wide eyes and the fangs shown passed her gaped lips. He quickly embraced her, lifted her into his arms, "NO!"

Dandridge paused halfway down the stairs and listened to the delightful sound of Charlie's horrifying discovery that Jen would soon be like him. He little laugh was huffed in reaction as if Charlie's protest was music to his ears. He continued down the stairs to make further preparations for soon to be vampire Jen.

Evil Ed stood atop the bed with drooling fangs with the cross's brand still burned into his forehead. "Yah know, I really wanted Brewster's hot sister," He spoke with spittle dribbling down his chin, "But, master was kind enough to let me have his girl instead." He giggled as he flicked his tongue at Amy who cowered against Peter.

"Where's Charlie's mother?" Peter asked the crazed looking young vampire as he cautiously stood up and assisted Amy to her feet.

"Well," Evil spat, "Apparently she's working nights but she left a note!" He started digging into his pants pocket.

Peter took a step toward the door while holding onto Amy.

"Oh, this sounds absolutely yummy," Evil cackled with an insurmountable amount of drool coating his chin as his speech was affected by the protruding fangs, "His dinner's in the oven!" He cracked up for a moment then stretched out his arm and hissed loudly while sticking out his tongue.

Peter went to run toward the door while attempting to keep hold of Amy but Evil jumped off the bed and landed between him and Amy. He spun around just as Evil shoved Amy into Judy's vanity sending her onto the floor after the loud crash. His cowardly fear again appeared as Evil jumped at him which made him stumble backwards out the bedroom door then crash against the wall. He started down the hallway after hearing Evil's crazed laughter. Something more frightening sounded from the bedroom which caused him to spin around. He stumbled and fell backwards crashing into an end table set in the corner of the wall and rail. There was a bit of silence as he shook himself from the sudden fall but the silence was quickly broken by an animalistic sound. His eyes became wide as he watched Evil step from the room in the midst of something he had seen done poorly in his movies.

Evil stared down the hallway at Peter as he felt his body begin a whole other transformation. He jerked his head to the side with joints cracking and distorting. He removed his leather jacket then started digging his claw like fingers across his Korn t-shirt and ripped it off his body revealing the drastic changes happened. He dropped down onto his hands and knees in an almost animal manner as his eyes focused on Peter's horrified face. Within moments his body became covered in gray hair; his eyes glowed red as he now stood in the always in form of a snarling and growling gray wolf. His new front and hind legs started growling then in strong pace ran toward Peter who still lay on the floor.

Peter rose up as the wolf formation of Evil Ed darted towards him; his hand fumbled and found one of the legs of the end table which was broken in the manner of a stake. He scrambled to his feet just as the wolf leapt into the air towards him. He screamed as the wolf barreled on top of him but the stake clutched in his hand was quickly impaled through the beast's chest piercing its heart. Both fell back breaking the rail; he fell with his head dangling over the edge as Evil's wolf body flew over and dropped to the foyer floor below sounding a loud thud. He quickly rolled over and looked down while hearing canine whimpers and squeals of pain. Being frozen in a state of shock; he watched as the wolf started dragging itself across the carpeted floor while the table leg poked out from the chest and back.

Amy raced out of the bedroom to see Peter lying on the floor. She ran to Peter and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" She asked then heard the spine tingling sound that was distorted with human and canine. She looked down seeing Evil's wolf legs disappear behind a wall. She looked at Peter who still was in shock from what happened.

Together, Peter and Amy moved down the stairs still hearing the painful rumbling growls coming from where Evil had dragged his wolf body behind. Clinging to one another they dared to look passed the wall; Amy gasped and turned her head away as Peter's mouth gaped seeing the Evil's slow return to human. Still holding Amy against him, Peter oddly had remorse for Evil's agony though the young man's body was caught between human and wolf form; a wolf's massive head with limbs uneven as they were slowly turning to human. Peter's eyes swelled with tears watching Evil grab the impaled table leg centered through his chest; his hands bony and disfigured. To his surprise he watched as Evil reached out for help; the canine eyes large expressing agony. He almost attempted to reach out to the poor boy but pulled back as Evil fell forward falling to the floor in front of them.

Peter dropped to his knees as Amy stumbled backward near the front door then turned around trying to block out her friend's horrible death. His eyes couldn't refrain from expressing sadness as they stared down at Evil's struggle with death. Evil's body had regained most of its human appearance with his face still half disfigured by the fading wolf; he watched the young man again grab hold and attempt to pull the stake out of his chest. With that one weak pull, he listened to Evil screech in agony as blood gushed from the stake's entrance into the chest. Evil's head turned and tear swollen eyes looked up at him. He painfully watched as Evil again reached to him for help but he couldn't save something that was no longer the eccentric young man he met the day before. With Evil's final attempt for help the young man's body went limp as his arm fell and hand dropped against the bloody stake.

Amy turned the moment the gut wrenching sounds ceased and looked to the floor to see Evil was dead. She slid down the door as her hand covered mouth and tears streamed down her face; she had known Evil all her life just as Charlie and now Evil was dead. Peter bowed his head in shame of the deed he had done but it was something that needed to be done. He lifted head realizing he had to do the same to another vampire who caused all the evening's horror to happen. He wiped the tears from his face and stood up while looking down at Evil's lifeless and naked body. Thinking it appropriate to use the same stake; he grabbed the stake and jerked it from Evil's chest as Amy made a loud sob witnessing the removal. He turned around and offered his hand to Amy. "My dear, now we must save Charlie and his sister." He announced; his cowardliness finally faded under the knowledge that he could face the unknown and unbelievable.

The Victorian was dead calm as Peter and Amy quietly walked inside and shut the door as quietly as possible. Peter scanned over the house and heard something that sounded like digging coming from the location of the basement entrance. He waved Amy to follow him as he reached the stairs. As he took a one step up the board creaked; he signaled for Amy to be quiet as he listened for any sign of anyone coming. Once he was satisfied he continued up the stairs and grabbed his case then handed it to Amy quietly. He walked to the top of the stairs as Amy followed close behind. At the top he listened and heard the distinctive sound of sniffles coming from the right; he waved Amy to follow and moved toward a set of wooden doors. He stepped close to the doors. "Charlie," He whispered and looked around to see no one coming.

Charlie sat on the fur rug while holding Jen's torso on his lap. He was regretful of things he said to her; she seemed to have made the ultimate sacrifice the moment she became involved in the nightmare he caused. He heard his named whispered and looked to the doors. Perhaps all wasn't lost; he gently laid Jen back onto the floor and stood up. He moved to the doors and listened hearing Peter's voice whisper his name again. "Peter, the doors are locked." He announced.

Peter signaled for Amy to step back, "Charlie, I'm going to have to break the door down. I want you to make as much noise as possible." He prepared to ram the doors with his aged body.

Charlie stepped back, looked around then made the decision to start pounding his fists against the walls to make it seem he was terrified for his life. He started shouting for help as his fist pounded and pounded all over the walls. The sound of Peter ramming against the doors was muffled by his yelling and pounding.

In the basement; Dandridge was preparing a second coffin for Jen. The sound of Charlie's loud pleads for help and obvious desperate attempts to escape flooded through the house and into the basement. He lifted his head and glanced to the ceiling; a satisfied grin curved his lips. "Well, looks like she finally opened her eyes." He chuckled then took a bite of an apple segment. Satisfied that Charlie was meeting his demise; he continued preparing the coffin by filling it with sacred dirt from his own.

Upstairs Charlie continued pounding and yelling until Peter came crashing into the room. Immediately Amy ran up to him and they embraced. He was relieved that she was safe, unlike his poor sister. "Oh, Amy," He sighed holding her tightly but the reality of his sister deterioration into Dandridge's dark world quickly returned. He turned around as Peter faced him.

"Okay, grab her and let's get out of here." Peter stated then saw Charlie's sad expression.

"We can't," Charlie shook his head and returned to Jen whose transformation was becoming more prominent in the manner her sweat moistened hair had become lengthier than before. He knelt down, turned her over while lifting her head off the floor; he showed Peter what he meant.

"Oh, Charlie," Amy sighed in horror seeing her boyfriend's dear sister becoming like Evil.

"Oh, my God," Peter gasped seeing her changed eyes and grown fangs.

That very name suddenly caught Dandridge's attention; his head jerked upward. He rose off his knees and quickly removed his leather gloves. "Looks like we have company," He announced to Billy who too was looking up at the ceiling.

Peter quickly knelt down as Amy handed him his bag. He removed another cross then a hammer.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie asked, fearful he couldn't save Jen.

"Everything has been like it was in the movies," Peter locked up his case and stood up, "It's not too late for your sister; all we have to do is kill Dandridge before dawn."

Charlie set Jen back onto the floor and stood up, "Are you sure?"

"No, but it's our only hope." Peter moved toward the doors.

Charlie grabbed Amy's hand and followed Peter out the door.

The trio rushed for the stairs but came to a halt the moment they saw Billy Cole at the bottom with a sly grin on his face.

"Well, well, what do we have here," Billy spoke sarcastically, "Vampire killers? You sure don't look like vampire killers to me." He started up the stairs.

Peter stepped in front of Charlie and Amy then removed the pistol from his pocket. He watched Billy move up the stairs as he tucked his hand into his pockets. He raised his arm and aimed the gun at Billy, "Stop or I'll shoot." His warning seemed meaningless to Billy; the man shrugged his shoulders. "I'm warning you." He warned the man again who just continued moving upward towards them. He aimed the gun directly at Billy's moving head; his hand trembled as he feared he would have no choice but to shoot the man. Billy came closer; suddenly his finger pulled the trigger and a bullet struck Billy in the forehead. He gasped as the man's head jerked back then his body followed. Billy fell backwards and rolled down the stairs landing on the floor lifeless.

From behind the trio Dandridge darted to the top of the stairs. Charlie spun around and quickly aimed the gold cross at Dandridge who stumbled back and covered his eyes with his arm. "We've got him now." Charlie sneered with almost a grin feeling they finally had Dandridge where they want him.

Dandridge peeked under his arm with bloody red eyes and looked passed the three to see his day protector lying dead on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. His lips formed a fanged grin. "Do you?" He asked mockingly then darted away to the room Jen was in.

Charlie frowned, confused by Dandridge's words. "What did he mean by that?" He asked himself and those behind him.

"Nothing, he's just bluffing." Peter had an inkling what Dandridge meant but didn't want to believe it.

At the bottom of the steps as their backs were turned; Billy mechanically sat up with blood streaming from the bullet hole in his forehead.

"Oh, shit Jen." Charlie moved up a step as Amy and Peter attempted to follow but a board of one of the steps creaked.

Their heads slowly turned then they stumbled back upon seeing Billy again moving up the stairs with his arms stretched out. It was as if the man wasn't human as Peter suspected; Billy looking like a zombie while making stiff steps up the stairs. Peter's eyes were wide as he watched the risen Billy continue up the stairs toward him; Dandridge wasn't bluffing. Billy continued reaching out as his attention turned to poor horrified Peter who clung to the rail. Peter started to scream as Billy grabbed him by his special jacket from the movies and lifted him into the air.

As Billy raised Peter above his head Charlie stepped forward and thrust his handmade stake into the center of his chest which forced him to drop Peter onto the stairs. He looked down at his chest seeing the sharpened piece of picket fence protruding from his chest; blood poured down from the chest wound soaking into his shirt and the front of his pants. With his heart pierced he felt his body begin to deteriorate from the inside out. He started to scream as he felt all his innards dissolve as if acid ripped through them. As his insides became swelling slush they started to burn through his flesh. His screams became gurgled with the rising body slush which poured from his gaped mouth then streamed from behind the lids of his wide eyes. He lifted his hands and saw their flesh begin to melt slowly exposing the bone beneath. His arms dropped as he continued to scream; everything that once used to be living inside his shell poured from the growing holes throughout his flesh. Flesh and reddish plops mixed with blood and muscle fell to the stairs surrounding his feet.

Standing on the steps before the groused expressions of Charlie, Peter, and Amy's was steaming skeletal remains draped in melted flesh soaked clothing. All the evidence of Billy's body laid scattered in steaming puddle on the stairs and his skeletal remains slowly wobbled then slowly tilted backwards. The skeleton dropped onto the stairs and every bone was severed from connection; the skull tumbled down the stairs until hitting and sliding across the hardwood floor. The three sets of eyes were wide as they had seen the final demise of Dandridge's only protection.

Charlie blinked in shock but quickly remembered Dandridge had run into the room his sister was. He spun around and rushed to the room to find no sign of Dandridge. He hurried to check on Jen's condition as Peter followed into the room and moved to the open window where Dandridge had obviously escaped through. He knelt down on one knee and carefully lifted Jen off the floor. Her head tilted back and he heard a low hiss. His eyes became sad and horrified all at the same time as he saw her lips curl back revealing another set of fangs beside the previous and her eyes wide but dazed as their discoloration had turned a brighter shade of almost fiery orange. "Peter, she's worse." He yelled to Peter who had his head stuck out the window.

Peter frowned as he hung out the window scanning the area and had no idea that the vampire he was searching for was scaling the outside wall above him. Dandridge moved closer but Charlie's voice called him back into the room before Dandridge could snatch him up by the head. He turned around and hurried up to Charlie who looked up at him with desperation. "Dandridge has to be here somewhere." He explained trying to think where the vampire had flown off to.

Charlie stood up knowing they had to find Dandridge before the sun moved up passed the horizon. He turned to Amy who has been silent throughout everything; her facial expression alone explained her reasons for being quiet. He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Peter and I have to find Dandridge." He explained as Amy nodded, "Stay here until we come back."

Amy looked down at the floor where Jen was continuing to trembling fiercely and making weird sounds. "You want me to stay here with her?" She replied pointing down at Jen.

"Don't worry," Charlie understood Amy's concerns, "She's not going to finish turning any time soon. If there's any sign of her waking up, you get out of this room and yell as loud as you can then Peter and I will come. Here, take this." He put the gold cross into Amy's hand.

Amy looked down at the cross; she wasn't sure if she had the capability of warding off her boyfriend's vampire sister with a cross. "I don't know, Charlie." She shook her head.

"Just remember to have faith in it, okay, Amy?" Charlie smiled a little trying to ensure her that things were going to be fine, "I don't want you any where near Dandridge. He's already did something to Jen and I don't want anything to happen to you." He embraced Amy tightly.

"Charlie, come on." Peter called as he stood in the doorway.

Charlie released Amy then kissed her on the lips like he never had before. He quickly snatched another cross from Peter's case then hurried out of the room closing the doors behind them.

Amy looked down at Jen whose body was twisted into a fetal position. She held tight to the cross as she backed up against the wall. Her eyes looked around the room trying to occupy her self so she didn't have to pay attention to what was happening to Jen.

Outside, high atop the roof of the old Victorian, Dandridge stood knowing his only hope of survival was assistance from Jen who hadn't awoke from the dragging transformation into his deadly bride. He had to summon her awake or his fate would be determined by Peter and Charlie. His head turned exposing the vampire disfiguration; his large blood red eyes scanned over the thickening mist. He focused his attention on Jen. "Jennifer, awake!" He spoke into the mist, "Jennifer, I command you to wake!"

Inside the bedroom Jen's fierce trembled ceased as the beckoning words from Dandridge were heard inside her mind. Amy didn't notice her, being preoccupied with the room and all its furnishing especially the paintings. Slowly Jen's arms uncurled and slowly she rolled onto her back. Her eyes fluttered as they tried to focus through the daze.

"Jennifer," Dandridge sang passed his protruding fangs, "Show me how much you love me. Kill them…"

Jen's head snapped up off the floor.

"Kill them…." Dandridge repeated sensing she had finally woke, "…all!"

Jen's eyes rolled and her head fell back against the floor.

Sensing Jen's sudden set back he growled loudly then slammed his elbow into portion of roof he stood upon.

Amy jumped hearing the thud come from the roof. She turned around but before she could look at Jen her eyes caught the portrait of the woman who looked just like her.

Near the stairs Charlie and Peter heard the ruckus on the roof.

"He's on the roof!" Charlie yelled and raced up a set of stairs leading to the roof.

Amy gasped seeing the image of identical to her.

"She was someone he knew long time ago." Jen's voice spoke.

Amy jumped and looked see Jen raised up and leaning against her hands. She became frozen in fear as her mouth was gaped but no scream could come out. Her eyes grew wider watching Jen begin to rise onto her feet with only a resemblance of Charlie's sister. She listened to Jen begin to giggle evilly with a sneer across her red full lips. She started to tremble not knowing or remembering what to do. Finally her voice returned, "Charlie!"

Peter heard Amy yell for Charlie and rushed to the wood doors. He shoved them open and hurried inside to only come to a dead halt the moment he saw that Jen was awake. Jen's head jerked his direction and he jumped back. He looked to Amy who was standing in one place frozen by fear then shifted his eyes back to Jen whose attention was now on him. He listened as she hissed with a giggle then she stood there staring at him with her brilliant orange eyes. Suddenly Jen moved with a quick jerk and he swung up his arm aiming his cross at her. Jen screeched and cowered back covering her head while whimpering. "Amy," He yelled waking Amy from her fear induced freeze. He waved for her to hurry and she ran to him then out the door. Cautiously he walked backward while keeping the cross aimed at Jen who remained whimpering and cowering.

Once out of the room, Peter slammed the doors then took Amy by the hand to inform Charlie about the very bad news. He reached the stairs and called for Charlie. Charlie stepped from outside and Peter made another attempt to tell him about Jen but Charlie quickly pointing at the window near his face stopped him. He turned his head and came face to face with Dandridge's grotesque face with only a pain of glass separating them. He screamed just as Amy did and stumbled away from the window as Dandridge disappeared.

"He's heading for the basement!" Charlie yelled as he leapt down the steps and raced down.

Amy hurried behind Charlie but Peter was halted at the top of the steps just as the wooden doors started shaking and rattling. "Charlie," He yelled down to Charlie. Suddenly, from behind him, the large circular stained glass window was shattered. He spun around and quickly ducked as Dandridge had flown through the window then flew passed him shattering the banister. He scrambled back to his feet and watched Dandridge step to the top of the stairs. He hadn't seen a vampire look as nasty as Dandridge did; none of his slain movie vampires were distorted and ugly. He grimaced then shook off Dandridge's ugliness and raised his tightly gripped cross.

Dandridge's first instinct was to cover his eyes but noticed Peter's lack of faith, again. He started to laugh as he lowered his arm; his laugh was low and distorted by the rows of protruding fangs. "You have to have faith in order for that to work, Mr. Vincent." He repeated the earlier line, "Remember?" He continued bellow with laughter as he walked toward Peter. Then something changed as Peter raised the cross higher; his eyes stared at the cross sensing Peter managed to develop faith in the holy object. His lips sneered as he felt the power of Peter's newfound faith. He started to panic and lift his arm to block his eyes from the intensity.

Suddenly the entire house came to life with the sound of clock chimes. Coo-Coo clocks cooed, grandfather clocks chimed, and many other varieties of clocks made their announcement that dawn had come. The clocks slowly died and Peter turned to smile at Dandridge who was now in a whole other type of panic induced by the sound of dawn. "You're out of time, Mr. Dandridge." He announced slyly as he again lifted the cross.

Dandridge looked around then jerked his head to look behind at the broken window seeing the pink signal of the sun's rising. He jerked his head back to look at Peter as the first beam of sunlight reflected against one of the broken chars of stained glass. "NO!" He yelled as the light bounced off the broken glass and struck the side of his face. Immediately he leapt into the air and over the banister; in air his body quickly morphed into the mighty winged and beastly vampire bat.

Peter raced down the stairs noticing Dandridge's winged persona flew through the air and changed flight to aim directly at Charlie and Amy. He rushed and shoved Charlie and Amy out of the way to only be plummeted to the floor by the winged monster. On his back the heavy creature snapped its jaws at his face; he quickly used the stake in hands and crammed it between the batty creature's jaws but it was jerked from his hand and flung to the floor. His hands quickly grabbed the creature's neck as it reached its beastly clawed hand toward his face. Continuing to struggle the creature shoved his head to the side trying to bare his neck for a tasty bite.

Charlie raced to Peter's aid; he attempted to grab the creature but it spun its head around and bit down on his arm. He screamed as the creature wouldn't release his arm. He jerked his arm trying to pry it out of the tight vice grip of the jaws as its hideous fangs bit through his jacket. Peter sat up and took immediate action. Peter shoved him forward delivering the nasty beast's head into a stream of sunlight. His arm was released and he fell back onto his rear gripping his arm.

Dandridge's bat form screeched loudly as the beam of light surrounding it. It spread its giant wings as the sunlight ignited its back; flames and smoke quickly burst. Quickly it flew upward out of the light and flapped its mighty wings racing toward the basement entrance. As it flew with great speed smoke trailed behind then it disappeared into the basement.

Peter assisted Charlie to his feet, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Charlie answered nodding his head, "He's gone to the basement; his coffin's down there."

Peter nodded then snatched up the stake from the floor. He hurried toward the basement as Charlie grabbed Amy by the hand and followed. They hurried down the curved basement steps and stepped into the dark basement. They were silent as they moved side by side while Charlie kept a tight hold of Amy's hand.

"There has to be a light down here somewhere." Charlie commented as they moved through the darkness.

Peter stepped forward and ran into something dangling from the ceiling. He reached up and pulled the string which turned on the basement light. "That's much better." He stated as his eyes scanned around the cluttered basement filled with collected antiques and everything else a vampire may have collected throughout centuries of living. A creaking sound came from the way they come; he looked to the direction. "You two check that out and I'll keep looking. His coffin has to be down here somewhere." He said then stepped into further unknown parts of the basement.

"Okay," Charlie nodded as he squeezed Amy's hand. He turned and walked toward the basement stairs. A shadow moving into the stairwell forced him to stop as Amy continued to cling to his hand. He held his breath as the shadow drifted into the darkness within the bottom of the stairwell and watched as his sister's silhouette moved down the steps. He wasn't prepared for the moment he would come face to face with the vampire version of his beloved big sister; almost forgetting what was happening upstairs. His eyes watched her paused at the bottom of the stairwell and lift her arms pressing her hands against the walls at her sides. "Jen, it's me, Chuck." He stated using the nickname she gave him when they were just small children.

"I know," Jen replied as she remained standing in the shadows.

Charlie watched Jen step down from the final step hearing her fingernails scraped downward over the wall; he pushed Amy behind him while he slipped his hand into his pocket. Jen moved from the shadows and into the dim basement light showing her brother what Dandridge's deadly bite had done. Her dark brown hair now hung far passed her shoulders with portions still pinned up. Her wide eyes almost glowed with their intense orange color as they stared at him. He watched her reddish lips curve into a subtle smile making her fangs visible and him uneasy.

In the further depths of the basement Peter found Dandridge's secret coffin hiding place; fake shelving lifted upward exposing the cherry wood coffin. "Charlie, I found it!" He spoke with a soft but firm voice. He tried the coffin, "He's got it locked from the inside.

"You don't have to be frightened of me." Jen stated trying to keep Charlie focused on her. She stepped forward with her arms down at her sides as her hips swayed with each step, "You know I would never hurt my little brother." She stared into her brother's sad brown eyes and watched his walls drift down making him vulnerable. An attempt to take advantage of her brother's weakened state was quickly subdued the moment he jerked a cross before her face. She spun around covering her face with her hands. She started to whimper behind her hands.

"You know it's not my fault." Jen whimpered with the familiar tone her brother would recognize, "I told you I would only get in way but you didn't listen to me."

Peter used the table leg stake and hammer to begin breaking the outer seal of the coffin.

Charlie heard her sobbed words; he had begged her to help him to only deliver her into Dandridge's hands. He felt the guilt her words gave. How could he believe she would do anything to hurt him? He lowered his arm and the cross, "Jen, I'm sorry."

"Charlie," Amy spoke sensing something was seriously wrong.

Amy's senses were correct. Jen heard the cross hit the floor and she slowly lowered her hands. There was something more than just a smile; her mouth had stretched to an unbelievable width with fangs more exposed. She spun around displaying her vampire disfiguration which caused both Charlie and Amy to scream. Her brother stumbled backward as she charged forward with hands reaching out. Amy tripped and fell backwards into a stack of boxes as Charlie fell into a shelf. Her stretched mouth hissed with drool dribbling from her fangs as she followed where her brother had fallen. Charlie threw something at her but she knocked it away as she continued towards him. Amy unexpectedly jumped her from behind causing her to stumble backwards then she swung her arms knocking Amy off her.

Peter broke the final seal then lifted the coffin lid which slid to the floor. He looked into the coffin to see Dandridge sleeping the sleep of the undead with his arms down at his sides and the burned side of his face exposed by his head turned to the side. He gripped the stake tightly as the ruckus from Jen's attack continued behind him. He took a deep breath, lifted the stake and cautiously moved it above the center of Dandridge's bare chest then gripped the hammer tightly in the other hand. For a moment he stood pulling the courage from deep inside to do what was needed to put an end to Dandridge's deadly reign and save Jen from continuing being another addition to the vampire nation. Keeping his eyes closed he lifted the hammer then opened his eyes looking down at Dandridge who seemed caught deeply in his daylight slumber. From behind Charlie yelled out his name; he turned his head for a moment distracting him from noticing Dandridge's eyes snapping open.

Jen toppled Charlie to the floor grabbing her brother by the throat and began attempting to rip her fangs into the side of his neck. Charlie grabbed her throat holding her from bending down far enough to get her saliva dripping fangs into his neck. Amy made raced over grabbing hold of her but she swung her arm and knocked her brother's girlfriend back onto the floor.

Peter returned his attention to the important task; his arm swung upward and just as he brought the hammer down for the first blow Dandridge's his jerked with red eyes glaring up at him. The hammer pounded hard against the stake driving the splintered point into Dandridge's chest. Again he slammed the hammer against the stake which caused Dandridge's scream in agony. Suddenly Dandridge shoved him backwards against a shelf then bolted upward into a stand while holding tight to the stake.

Dandridge's alarming scream put Jen's attack against her brother to an abrupt halt. Her head jerked to see her master partially impaled by the stake. In fear of his death she gasped and brought her arm up to cover her distorted mouth. Her brilliant orange eyes stared widely at her master as he started pulling the stake. Dandridge ripped the stake from his chest; she dropped her arm and grinned hideously knowing he saved himself from a staked death. Dandridge flung the stake across the basement; the stake struck one of the black painted windows which shattered a hole bringing forth a beam of sunlight. She screeched and ducked away from the sunlight.

Dandridge turned his head and looked down at Peter who again had a horrified expression. He bellowed loudly, leapt from the coffin then jumped Peter driving the aged actor further into the shelf which toppled over. Peter screamed as he wrapped his disfigured fingers around his throat in preparation to end the actor's vampire killing career.

As Jen cowered on the floor; Charlie took the opportunity to scramble to his feet. He knew the sunlight was the only way to destroy Dandridge; he rushed for the broken window but Jen grabbed hold of his ankle. In a desperate reaction he swung his leg and kicked his sister in the face driving her backwards onto the basement floor. "Amy, break the windows!" He yelled to Amy who quickly started searching for more painted windows. He grabbed an old bucket and smashed it against the window glass which delivered a flow of sunlight into the basement.

The sudden burst of sunlight ended Dandridge's attack on Peter. He stumbled back as Peter was draped in protective sunlight. Again he attempted to grab Peter but the sunlight scorched his hands pushing him back. He hissed and growled in frustration. Suddenly the sound of shattering glass delivered another burst of sunlight; he spun around trying to avoid the powerful and pure rays. Another shattering sound ripped through the basement as Charlie and Amy started filling the basement with beam after beam of sunlight; he was being surrounded by sunlight. He screamed feeling the sun begin scorching the exposed flesh of his upper body. He spun around left to right trying to escape then bolted forward toward his coffin. Before he could reach the safety of his precious coffin, Peter ran and slammed the lid down before he could get inside. Peter's quick-witted move made the literally smoking vampire even more smoking mad. His eyes glared wickedly as Peter stepped backwards away from the coffin until hitting a wall.

Peter attempted to dart to the left but Dandridge took a leap over the coffin blocking his way of escape. Dandridge's face twisted into a vicious fanged smile as he stepped towards the terrified old man. As he moved closer a hideous laugh bellowed passed his protruding fangs. He lifted his arms and twisted his disfigured fingers into claw formation. Nothing was going to stop him from ripping the actor into bloody pieces.

Charlie raced around the coffin as Dandridge was occupied with approaching Peter who was pressed against the wall. He ran passed Dandridge who quickly looked to him. He looked at Dandridge and grinned while his hands grabbed hold of a black cloth covering hung on the wall. His fingers gripped the cloth then, without any bit of hesitation, pulled it down unveiling the only window that wasn't painted over. The sunlight moved quickly and struck Dandridge with an unnatural force; he and Peter darted to the side.

Dandridge was thrust backwards by the sunlight beam's mighty force. He screamed loud as he was tossed across the basement and slammed into the wall with such force the wall seemed to crack. His arms and legs seemed pinned by God's most powerful force, sunlight. The sunlight spread over his body burning away the flesh which fell to the floor in enflamed piles. He started shaking his head as the sun spread over his face. "JENNIFER!" He screamed in a last attempt for rescue.

Jen heard Dandridge's last plea and made an attempt to scramble to her feet but Amy came from behind thrusting her back onto the floor. Charlie and Peter rushed and joined Amy to stop Jen from joining Dandridge's fiery death.

With no rescue, Dandridge's mouth opened wide then the bat-like persona ripped through the burning flesh as it screeched in a high pitch that was filled with agonizing pain. As the flesh ripped and burned away the muscle tissue burst into flames exposing the skeletal form of the giant bat. The large bat skull shook fiercely as the sun continued to drive the vampire's soul towards the bowels of hell. Its batty arms attempted to flap but remained pinned back against the wall. It screeched loud as the entire basement was taken by a flood of powerful wind tossing objects against the walls and collapsing everything standing to the floor. Suddenly a massive explosion burst flames from the burning remains then was sucked backwards. The basement quickly became silent as the remainder of tossed objects dropped to the floor.

Charlie, Peter, and Amy lay on the floor covering Jen. Charlie finally lifted his head once the basement became silent. His eyes looked to the cracked and broken wall Dandridge had been thrown against; no more Dandridge. He looked over at Peter who too had lifted his head. He and Peter stood up then assisted Amy to her feet. His eyes looked down at Jen who still laid face down on the floor; he prayed they weren't too late. He reached down and touched Jen's shoulder; Jen lifted her head. "Jen," He spoke to his sister and watched as she turned her head then looked up at him with the brown eyes they shared. He smiled and eagerly helped her to her feet then pulled her into his arms. In seconds the four moved into a group embrace.

The cool evening was quiet with the moon no longer at its fullest. Oak Street seemed unharmed by the recent events; the Victorian was again up For Sale with no sold sign pasted over the large red letters. Again the Brewster home seemed returned to normal with Charlie's bedroom window lit. The traditional sound of the evening Fright Night Theater blared from the television making the announcement of Peter Vincent's return as the show's host. Charlie and Amy lay on the bed with their make out session interrupted by Peter's name being announced. They lifted their head off the pillows and looked to the screen to see Peter once again on the cobweb covered soundstage.

Peter smiled through the television screen as he approached the rusty looking gates. "Once again; I have returned unscathed." He spoke to his viewers. He grabbed the gates and slowly started to close them. "I've decided to give vampires a rest for a while; right Charlie?" He winked.

Charlie smiled and slid to the foot of the bed.

"Tonight's movie comes from beyond the stars and aliens stalk an unwary summer camp." Peter announced, "And I do not star in it." He smiled again and closed the gates forever on the world of vampires.

Charlie giggled as he stood up and grabbed the remote off the top of the television then clicked the television off. As he turned he caught glimpse of something through the window. He quickly looked back through his window at the dark window adjacent from his.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Amy sat up becoming worried about Charlie's expression.

Charlie stared for a moment then shook his head. He turned and looked at Amy then gave her a reassuring smile. "Nothing," He leapt onto the bed causing Amy to bounce then quickly started where they left off.

The window adjacent from Charlie's was dark; the sound of Jen barging into her brother's room was heard. "Oh, God," Jen was heard, "Put a 'Please do not disturb' sign on the door, will yah?!" The sound of the door closing quickly sparked life within the dark window; glowing red orbs burned bright and sparked off then on as if something blinking.

"Oh, you're so cool, Brewster!" A voice wickedly laughed; the familiar but disturbing voice of Charlie's once best friend Evil Ed Thompson.

THE END….?


End file.
